Survival 101
by oranfly
Summary: A partners challenge of survival in the wilderness. Sallen Vs. Densi... who will be victorious? PWP "Ms. Blye, it's not that bad and I'm sure Mr. Deeks will be a great asset," Hetty replied calmly.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, another Densi fic. I don't own nothing and more specifically, I do not own NCIS: LA. If I did there would be more Kensi and Deeks screen time.

"What?!" Kensi nearly screeched and considering that she rarely screeched, Deeks knew it had to be bad.

"Ms. Blye, it's not that bad and I'm sure Mr. Deeks will be a great asset," Hetty replied calmly.

"Of course I'm a great asset," Deeks grinned as he stepped into the room. "What am I assetting for again?"

The entire team was now gathered in OSP and judging by the wide grin on Sam's face, the stoic look on Callen's face, and the absolute horror on Kensi's… well it couldn't be good.

"Every few years NCIS sends partners out on a survival trip to help them bond and work together as a team," Sam said, looking like he was ready to bounce in place. "You and Kensi didn't have to go last time because you were away on a case, but now Callen and I will have someone to race against. Kensi's been talking trash about beating us since her first year here and now you're going down."

"Survival?" Deeks half squeaked.

"This year you will be climbing a mountain and going down the other side and whoever finishes first doesn't have to do paperwork for a month," Hetty continued to explain.

Sam was rubbing his hands together conspiratorially while Callen looked a little grim.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Deeks offered weakly to his partner who looked paler than normal.

"Wanna take a guess at how cold it is on a mountain Deeks?" Kensi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A bit chilly?" Deeks asked, starting to fear her answer.

"The days will be toasty single digits and the evenings will be well into the negatives," Kensi filled in for him and she was relieved to see him pale also. At least now he was starting to get the idea. This trip was going to be hell.

"So we're going to die up on a mountain somewhere," Deeks said grimly.

"You're not going to die, Mr. Deeks," Hetty admonished. "You'll be given two flare guns and a satellite phone in case of emergencies, but if you use either than you forfeit the win."

"Can we just forfeit now?" Deeks asked quickly.

"No and if you don't last more than a few days, you'll be stuck doing paperwork for month with no chance of seeing the field," Hetty said sternly and Deeks gulped.

"When do we leave?" Deeks asked grimly.

"You fly out tonight and start tomorrow morning," Hetty said. "Each team will be given a written inventory of what will be given to you for this trip and your wardrobe has already been packed. You just have to show up here by nine tonight."

They all nodded and went to put away their things and file last minute items before they went home for the day to make arrangements. Deeks managed to time his escape with Kensi's and they walked out to their cars together.

"So how long does it usually take to climb a mountain?" Deeks asked casually.

"Could be anywhere from six to ten days," Kensi answered and smiled when he frowned. "Look I know you're a big soft nancy boy but we'll be fine. I did a lot of camping growing up and you just have to do what I say."

"So you get to boss me around for several days," Deeks' frown went further down. "I'm not as helpless as you think I am."

"I know and we'll have to work as a team," Kensi rushed, feeling bad for making him think he was totally useless. She really would need him, she just hoped she'd survive all his whining. Deeks was still frowning at her though when she gave him a side glance. "Well, you're strong so at least we don't have to worry about taking as many breaks because of the back packs."

She was trying to appease him and he knew it but he let it slide. He'd just have to prove to her just how useful he could be on a trip like this.

"Hey," Kensi stopped him with a hand on his arm before he continued to his own car. "I'll pick you up at eight, k?"

"Yeah, see you then," Deeks sighed and left for his own car.

Just when Kensi thought Deeks had a better understanding of what was happening she had to watch him bouncing around the private jet they'd been lent for this trip. Yes, the plane was cool and was more like a living room up front with slick bunk beds toward the back that each had curtains to darken the sleeping space and keep others from peeping, but that was no excuse for touching and playing with everything while keeping up a steady rambling. Sam and Callen had set themselves up with the map they'd been given and the list of items they'd be able to bring and already packed for them. Both looked very serious about reviewing everything before they got some shut eye. They would all need the sleep if they were going to make good progress on their easiest day. The base of the mountain would be a dewy 50 degrees and with the shade they should be able to make excellent ground with minimal effort.

"Deeks!" Kensi snapped. "Will you sit down for just ten minutes?"

Deeks gave her a pouting face before taking the seat across from her so that the small table was between them.

"I need you to focus for a little bit so we don't spend the first hour figuring out where the heck we're going and we can hit the road running," Kensi said in a calmer and even tone.

"Okay," Deeks put on a more serious face and gave her his full attention. "Where are we starting?"

Kensi nodded her approval and unfolded the nap between them. "We're starting at this blue marker here and we've gotta get to the blue marker over there." Kensi pointed out the spaces as she talked and she was pleased to see her partner's gaze following her finger.

"Okay, should we mark the nap with goals sites for each night so we can make sure we're making good progress?" Deeks asked as he eyed the distance between the points. "Wait… I see three peeks on this map between our points…"

"Yeah, we'll be crossing a total of three mountains, though the first two are much easier. Think of them as the warm up. Callen and Sam are starting on the opposite side."

Deeks gulped then nodded.

"It's a good idea to select some good goal points though," Kensi said reassuringly.

Together they worked out six points in which they wanted to reach at the end of each day and then studied the territory between the points. Kensi jotted down some general compass directions along the map that they could reference if they felt like they'd gotten turned around and Deeks tried to remain very studious over what she was doing. When they'd finished with the map, Sam and Callen crossed to the back of the plane for some sleep and Kensi pulled out their equipment list. Setting it down between them, she quickly skimmed it while Deeks made the occasional comment.

"A bow and arrow?" Deeks asked incredulously. "What are we fighting off orcs on this trip?"

Kensi snorted and rolled her eyes. "No, it's for hunting. Judging by the list of food supplies, we'll need to supplement with whatever we can find on the way."

"We're going to shoot Bambi?!" Deeks' eyes were wider and she knew he was slightly horrified at the thought of killing an animal.

"Not unless _I_ have to," Kensi assured him. "We'll most likely go after the smaller game so that we don't have to leave much behind. Last thing we need is a pack of wolves tracking us because of half a deer we left behind."

"_WOLVES?!"_ Deeks was rigid and pale and Kensi let out a short laugh.

"Stop worrying over nothing," Kensi grinned. "I'll be shooting Thumper so that doesn't happen."

"Awwww, cos cute bunnies are so much less horrible to slaughter," Deeks whined.

Kensi only rolled her eyes at him before folding up the list. "We should get some sleep."

Deeks nodded but looked anything but tired. They both walked back to discover that Callen had taken the upper left bunk bed and Sam had taken the bottom left bunk judging by the size of feet at the ends. Deeks nearly leapt for the upper right bunk before Kensi had a chance to walk further into the room and hoisted himself up into the bed.

"Oooooo, comfy!" Deeks grinned as he rolled around in the bed. "Sure you don't wanna join me up here, Fern?"

"_Deeks!"_ Kensi hissed through her teeth, trying to mindful of the other two sleeping agents.

"Fine, fine," Deeks sighed. "Hey look! They come with reading lights!"

This time there was a whole chorus of agents saying his name with that threatening edge. This time Deeks took the hint and sprawled out to try and sleep. Kensi slipped her sneakers off before slipping into the bed beneath her partner and closed her curtain to try and do the same.

A/N: So against my better judgment, I'm posting a multi-chapter fic and just before I go on a three week vacation to Ireland to visit the inlaws. I've got a very good chunk written, but if I had to guess this is going to be around 9 chapters. Reviews are always welcome and feed the muse. Also, I'm completely unsure of what rating this will end up being and I'm leaving you readers to make the decision. But they will be sharing a tent ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know you prolly don't want to read my mindless chatter before 3200 words of straight up Densi, but I just wanted to thank all of you who took the time to review the first chapter. You're the reason this second chapter is up much sooner than planned and chapter three is already almost finished. So without further ado, I give you Chapter 2.

The morning had not been a good one for Deeks, but he had managed to convince their driver that he needed a bagel and coffee before they got too far from civilization. Kensi had not fought him on that stipulation because she was starving and didn't want to break into their supplies of energy bars just yet. When they'd left the bakery slash coffee shop, Deeks' pockets were suspiciously bulky but he was grinning and avoiding all eye contact as he climbed back into the car. She had to work very hard not to roll her eyes. Where did he think he was going to stash the food once they started to load up in gear? When they arrived at the starting site they were allowed to haul the two large backpacks from the van and begin sorting through what they needed out now (bandanas, sunglasses, etc) but the driver kept a watchful eye on them.

"What?" Deeks asked finally, not wanting the guy to see him hide his bagel stash.

"I'm supposed to make sure you don't start until eight," the guys said gruffly.

Deeks eyed his watch and noted that they only had a few minutes to wait anyway so he tried to be patient and passed time by securing his banana over his head. Easy visibility – said Kensi's lecturing voice in his head and then slid on his sporty looking sunglasses. He preferred his aviators but since they would be climbing all over the place he had to agree that the snugger wrap around fit of the sport sunglasses would be better for this trip. That's what he kept calling it in his head; a trip, because survival mission just didn't have a very fun ring to it. He glanced over at his partner who held up the compass hanging from around her neck. Deeks had to bite back a grin when Kensi had first appeared from the back of the plane dressed in cargo style camo pants that hugged her backside in a very sinful manner and a form fitting neon orange long sleeve zip up that was very Kensi-like. Her hair was plaited down her back and a matching orange bandana tied over her head that made her a very attractive beacon. That had been the point of the bright bandanas. So if one of them strayed a few feet further than they should they could be spotted easily enough. His own wardrobe consisted of dark grey cargo pants and a red version of the shirt Kensi was wearing and a matching red bandana to boot.

"We'll be starting in that direction," Kensi spoke up, staring hard at the compass as she pointed in the direction of the trees. "You ready?"

When she looked up at him a thrill went down his spine because she had her classic Kensi-grin plastered across her face and he could feel the excitement radiating from her. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad; hanging out with his favorite partner for a week. Just them and nature and a single tent. A matching grin spread across his face and for that moment the world around them ceased to exist.

"You can start now," a gruff voice came from near the car.

Kensi beamed Deeks a smile and together they trekked in the direction Kensi had pointed in with their backpacks strapped on snuggly and their heads held high.

*Ten Minutes Later*

"Do we get a water break yet?" Deeks asked from a few steps behind his partner.

"You can't be serious…" Kensi sighed and continued as if he hadn't said a word.

*Another Ten Minutes Later*

"So do we play the 20 questions game or something while we trek through these woods?" Deeks asked, honestly getting a little bored with the hiking in silence routine.

"Nope, we're going to play the shut up game or we'll have to double our speed so you no longer can talk," Kensi replied, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"_Keeeeeeeensi_," Deeks whined, dragging out the 'e' in her name.

"You're going to scare away all forms of life if you keep talking and then we're going to have to chew pine cones to survive," Kensi tried to explain.

Deeks cringe at that thought and stoically followed his partner in grudging silence.

*Twenty Minutes Later*

"Can I at least whisper?" Deeks asked in as soft a voice as he could manage.

"_OH MY GOD DEEKS!_" Kensi growled and turned on him. "We have the opportunity to finally beat Callen and Sam at something and be paper duty free for a whole month and you want to talk?"

"Well it's going to be a very long trip if we have to do the entire thing in silence," Deeks said in his still quiet voice.

Kensi worked to ease the tension from her shoulders and sighed. She could meet him halfway on this one if it meant she wouldn't have to listen to him whine and it kept him going.

"Okay," Kensi said calmly. "What would you like to talk about?"

Deeks' step was a little quicker and they continued in the direction they had started. "So how did you get into camping? Because I'm guessing this isn't a completely new thing to you."

Kensi chuckled and shook her head. "My dad, of course. As soon as I was out of diapers he'd take me out camping for a couple of weeks at a time when he was on leave. Didn't matter the season, he'd find a place we could go and it would just be us and nature."

"That sounds like it would've been a lot of fun," Deeks smiled.

"Yeah, it was great," Kensi smiled wistfully. "How about you? Ever go camping?"

"Does backyard camping with bed sheets and sticks count?" Deeks chuckled and Kensi snorted. She couldn't help the image of an eight year old boy with a mop of bright blonde curls and clear blue eyes excitedly building a fort of sorts with whatever he could find in a backyard and some DC comics bed sheets. It warmed her heart and before she could stop the next image it had seared itself into her mind. A young boy and girl with those same blonde waves and brown eyes, racing around a backyard where a tent was set up while calling for their parents to join them. God help her that was going to be an image she'd regret because it made the yearning in her for her partner even more unbearable. "Kens?"

"Oh, uh, what'd you say?" Kensi blushed.

"I think I'm starting to hear the river off to our left," Deeks repeated him, giving her a confused look. "Maybe we should steer a little closer so we can start following that as planned."

"Yeah, of course," Kensi nodded and they both steered themselves closer to the sound of the river. After about five minutes of hiking they were able to find the river and they followed it up stream while they talked softly, letting the sounds of the river mask the sound of their travel and voices.

*Four Hours Later*

"Why don't we break for some water and a snack," Kensi suggested as she paused and unfastened her backpack.

"Oh thank God!" Deeks sighed and dropped his bag to the ground before collapsing dramatically.

Kensi only rolled her eyes as she sat on a larger rock by her bag and began fishing around for a couple energy bars. When she'd found them she tossed one at her partner who nearly jumped a mile when it landed on his chest making her laugh.

"Eat up," Kensi said cheerfully. "We're only stopping for ten minutes."

"Awwwwww," Deeks half whined as he remained unmoving and sprawled out.

Kensi shrugged and bit into her chocolate chip energy bar. At least Hetty had set them up with some tastier bars. She was quite hungry after all the hiking so the bar only took her seconds to inhale and left her a little hungry at the end. Deep down she knew they had to be careful with their food stores as there was no guarantee that she'd be able to find anything for them to eat in the wilderness. Deciding to take a tip from her partner, Kensi layed out on the forest floor to get her blood circulation elsewhere from her legs and then turned to eye up her partner. It looked like he too had been hungry because the bar was gone and he was now chowing on a bagel while flat on his back.

"Hey!" Kensi said indigently.

Deeks turned his head to stare at her and just smiled as he took another large bite. He went back to staring at the clear sky and was completely unaware of his partner crawling the distance between them until she'd ripped the remainder of the bagel from his hand and shoved it into her mouth.

"Hey!" Deeks exclaimed as he rolled to the side and snagged her ankle before she could get too far. What ensued was a mass of limbs and laughter as they wrestled for the last few bites of the bagel until Deeks had her hands pinned with both of his above her head and he was straddling her waist. Kensi glowered at him with the bagel still in her mouth, but he couldn't remove one of his hands to snatch it because then she would be free. Dawning hit him and Kensi's glare turned to daggers as she realized what he was about to do and mumbled through the bagel even though neither understood a word. She was too late though and Deeks dropped his face closer to hers and bit into the portion of the bagel that was out of her mouth and started tearing into it. Kensi chewed hard and fast to get whatever she could but Deeks got the better half of what was left and the look on his was one of triumph.

"It wouldn't have killed you to share," Kensi grumbled. "Now can you let me up?"

"I could," Deeks said, tilting his head to get a better look at her.

Kensi blushed under her partner's exploratory stare and fought the urge to squirm. "_Deeeeeeks_," she whined, trying to hide her reaction.

"Fine," Deeks sighed and got to his feet and offered her a hand up that she took. "Suppose we should get going again anyway."

They each piled on the gear again and began hiking their way along the river to their first campsite that awaited them.

*Six Hours Later*

"Kens, I'm starving here!" Deeks whined, his feet were now dragging and he wanted to sleep for a year.

"Fine, fine," Kensi sighed as she peered carefully at the area around them hoping to see a nice place to set up camp for the night. "Next open space we find we'll set up camp."

Deeks sighed, knowing that was the best he was going to get at this point. He spent the next fifteen minutes gazing intently into the woods beside them for a clearing of sorts until Kensi pointed out a space just twenty feet from the river and thirty feet from them.

"Yes!" Deeks nearly ran to the opening and dropped his bag to the ground before plopping onto his backside as he had done earlier.

"Not so fast buddy," Kensi laughed when a look of horror crossed his face. "Why don't you get started on the fire and pulling our tent supplies out while I find us some dinner. Would you like fish or bunny?"

Deeks cringed and chose fish.

"I'll see what I can do then," Kensi shrugged off her pack and dug around in it before pulling out a flashlight and an arrow.

Deeks' gaze followed her skeptically before he turned to dig out the lighter and then started collecting a variety of nature to burn. He would never tell Kensi, but he had watched as many survival youtube videos he could find when he'd left mission and before the flight and making a fire was one of the things he'd learned. Luckily he had a lighter so it was just a matter of building it up right so that they could use it. Completely focused on his mission he forgot about Kensi and her fishing expedition until he had a small fire going strong and the tent supplies laid out. He wasn't about to try and put the complicated pile of stuff together into a tent by himself so he plopped down by the fire now that it was getting cooler and turned his attention to his partner by the river. She was motionless and crouched low in front of the river with the flashlight beaming down at the water in her left hand and the arrow in her right. Like lightning, the arrow jerked down and when she pulled it back up a fish was flapping on it while speared in the middle. Deeks couldn't help but be impressed with her handiwork. That is a very handy trick and he vowed to ask her to teach it to him. When she removed the fish from the arrow he watched as she pulled out a smaller knife and she began working to descale the fish. Feeling a little useless, Deeks began picking through his bag in hopes of finding the cooking tripod and pan they would need to cook the fish she'd caught. By the time he'd found what he needed and set it all up, Kensi was walking over with the readied fish in hand.

"This looks great Deeks," Kensi said as she got closer.

"Try not to sound too surprised," Deeks grinned at her. "Those fish look tasty."

"Thanks," Kensi took the compliment before placing the fish in the pan. "Would you mind getting the beans started and watching the fish while I wash up? I wreak of fish guts."

Deeks scrunched his nose up when the smell wafted his way. "Please do, stinky."

Kensi stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to the river to wash as much of the smell off as she could. Deeks walked over to her pack and picked out a can of beans and opened the top off. Carefully he maneuvered the can into the edge of the embers so that it would cook slowly and then used a fork to flip the fish. After a few minutes his partner returned smelling much better and she took a seat on a medium size rock near the fire.

"It's starting to get dark and cold," Kensi said, rubbing her hands together. The water was ice cold and she had just been using it to wash up and that wasn't really helping. "We should probably get the tent up before we can't see and then we can eat."

"Alright partner," Deeks grudgingly got to his achy feet. "Let's do this."

Together after a few setbacks they were able to get the tarps and tent up with a lot of verbal direction from Kensi and cursing from Deeks.

"That looks like we have some decent room inside," Deeks commented as he peered into the tent.

"Yeah, but we also have to keep our bags in there so it'll be tighter than it looks," Kensi said as she started picking food from their makeshift grill and onto a plate that they would be sharing. Deeks did his part and carefully pulled the can of beans from the fire so they could cool enough to eat. In the mean time they sat huddled together by the fire and picking fish off the plate and inhaling it.

"This is amazing, Kens," Deeks mumbled between bites. Luckily Kensi had caught three fish and they were almost full by the time the beans came into play.

"It was teamwork," Kensi grinned before nudging his shoulder with hers.

"We do make a pretty awesome team," Deeks grinned, bumping her should right back. "How about I wash dishes since you got us dinner in the first place."

Kensi smiled brightly and nodded, "great, then I can get the inside of the tent all set up for us."

Deeks started picking up the pan and plate to take over while Kensi fished in his bag.

"Hey, take this," Kensi said before he made it out of the clearing, tossing him a sweatshirt and a sponge. "It's getting cold and we can't have you catching something while we're out here."

Deeks warmed at the thought that she really did have his back, even with the smallest of things. He nodded before sliding the extra layer on and continuing to the river. In the meantime Kensi dug out two sleeping bags before dragging the two backpacks into the tent and setting them off to either side of the tent. When she was content with that she unrolled each sleeping bag inside the tent toward the center. They had a few inches of space between them and she snorted under her breath thinking of how close Sam and Callen would be sleeping in their tent since Sam was a little broader.

"All set?" Deeks said, coming up from behind her.

"Think so," Kensi said, getting up from her knees and onto her feet in front of the tent.

"You were right, that is a little tight on space," Deeks commented with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll make do," Kensi shrugged. "You tired enough to sleep?"

"Actually, yeah," Deeks looked slightly abashed. "I'm pretty exhausted and I'm sure tomorrow will only get tougher."

Kensi nodded her agreement. "Then why don't we call it a night. I'll put the fire out so you can change."

"You're sure you don't want to stay for that show?" Deeks gave her an exaggerated wink before she shoved him forcefully into the tent and walked toward the fire. Using the pot of water they had brought over just in case, she doused the fire and stepped out the remaining few embers. When she was totally satisfied with her handiwork she headed back to the tent only to see the shadowed silhouette of her partner pulling on a shirt before wiggling into his sleeping back. She took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders before unzipping the front panel and slipping into the tent, closing the door behind her.

"Hey," Kensi said, shyness getting the best of her.

"Hi," Deeks fought a grin and tried to not let his excitement scare her away.

"Turn around already," Kensi gave him a pointed look before he finally rolled over and stared at the wall of the tent while he heard shuffling of clothes. It took very real effort not to turn around and stare boldly at his partner's body but he respected her too much. "Done."

Deeks turned around and watched his partner slide into her sleeping bag wearing only her panties and a tank. He couldn't help the blush that crept into his cheeks.

"Aren't you going to freeze in only that?" Deeks almost stuttered, trying to keep his eyes from bugging out.

"Nope, but you're going to be pouring sweat in what you're wearing," Kensi grinned before snuggling into her sleeping bag.

"Kens, it's freezing outside!" Deeks exclaimed. "Unless this is just an excuse to share my sleeping bag, cos Sugarbear you don't need an excuse."

"Deeeeeeeeeks," Kensi whined. "Don't make me reach out in the cold and punch you."

Deeks sniggered and let his eyes shut.

"G'night Deeks," Kensi mumbled tiredly before yawning.

"Night Princess," Deeks mumbled back and both were asleep within seconds.

A/N: K, so I would feel really selfish asking for more reviews after all those ones I already got last chapter, but if I promised that the steamy rating is going to shoot through the roof then will I get additional reviews for this chapter? Also, as a side note, the only camping stuff I know is from what little exposure I had as a kid and from google. So for you avid-camping-fanfic-reading peeps out there who spot a million errors with my camping info, I'm sorry, I did my best.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So this chapter might be borderline 'M', but I'm sure you'll all cope just fine.

Deeks was pretty sure he was going to die of a heat stroke which would be ironic since he was pretty sure it had to be in the teens outside while they slept. Correction, while his partner slept and he tossed and turned from being overly warm. He glared at her angelic face, so soft and sweet in absolute slumber. She had of course been right about wearing too many layers. Apparently Hetty had picked out sleeping bags that were fit for the North Pole. With one final glance at his partner and not caring if she gave him the notorious "I told you so" grin in the morning, Deeks stripped off his damp shirt and his wool/polyester pants, leaving him in only his boxers. He didn't care though because the minute those items were off, he felt a million times better.

"Thank God," he sighed before sleep claimed him once again.

)()()(

"Soooo…" Kensi's voice brought Deeks from his peaceful slumber. "Sleep well?"

Deeks pouted at her cheerful grin as she was taking in the tossed aside shirt and pants.

"I did actually," Deeks responded. "You?"

"Like a baby," Kensi chirped and Deeks fought the urge to stick his tongue out at her in a mocking gesture.

"It's still dark out," Deeks commented before snuggling further into his sleeping bag. "Five more minutes."

"Nope, gotta take down the tent, eat breakfast, pack the bags, and then start hiking again," Kensi said cheerfully.

Deeks wondered what happened to his partner who wasn't a morning person and realized maybe the fresh air was turning her crazy. Before he could comment on her morning disposition, she was slipping on the pants from the day before and her zip up before unzipping the tent panel and letting the cold air in.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Deeks cried out in alarm as the cool air bit at his exposed skin and he burrowed deeper into his bag. "Close the door woman!"

He could hear Kensi's now distant laugh after she'd pulled out her pack. Damn woman. Deeks took a couple deep breaths before he whipped up the courage to dress as fast as possible, but it still didn't seem fast enough. His teeth were chattering their own tune by the time he got everything on and he was out of the tent. Lucky for him, Kensi had started up a small fire and was in the process of setting up a pot to cook oatmeal. He made a beeline for the fire and rubbed his hands close to and kept his toes close. The warmth slowly spread through his limbs until his chattering teeth slowed to a stop. Kensi worked around him in silence and he was more than happy that she hadn't given him a task just yet. He watched her reach across the fire to throw a handful of raisins into the oatmeal and his stomach growled in response. Knowing he should do something to help he went back to the tent and began rolling sleeping bags up and pulling his own pack out to start tying the bags on their packs.

"Breakfast is ready," Kensi commented as she spooned half into each bowl and handed him one once he'd finished tying up the last bag to hers.

They ate in companionable silence and Deeks had to admit that for camping food, the oatmeal tasted pretty darn good. When they'd finished, Deeks took her bowl from her and the pot beside the fire before he walked over to the river to wash their dishes. He heard the tent rustling behind him and he assumed she was beginning the process of taking the tent down. Once finished he turned back to the camp to see Kensi tying on their tent to his pack. While she put out their fire he packed the dishes up and then they were strapping on their packs and heading up the river again.

The day went much like the one before except now they had added another layer of clothing as they got higher up their first mini-mountain. Another thing that had changed was that the easy breeze from the day they had started had picked up considerably and was now well below freezing. Thick woolen hats and gloves had been brought out to keep them from freezing and he had to admit that Kensi looked like a rugged snow bunny of sorts and it wasn't a horrible look on her. Deeks grinned to himself as they continued on until the sun was directly overhead and they broke for a short lunch.

While Kensi fumbled for their meal bars in her pack, Deeks set his pack down and went to stand on the shore of the rushing river. The water was moving much faster now and even looked deeper. He subconsciously stepped a little closer to look into the deep waters when his shoe slipped on a wet stone and before he knew what was happening it felt like his body was being stabbed by a million sharp knives and the air rushed from his lungs. His legs and arms flailed as he tumbled in the rushing waters and he couldn't quite figure out how to shout out without the water filling his mouth.

Kensi had just got up from wriggling the two bars out from her pack when she heard the giant splash. Her eyes shot up to the river and didn't see anything at first except that her partner was not standing where she had last seen him. Dropping the bars she rushed toward the river edge and that was when she saw the mop of dark golden hair surface from the water as Deeks was being ushered down river.

"DEEKS!" Kensi screamed in panic and began sprinting down the river. "Deeks grab onto something!"

Her shouts were more than likely useless as more often than not his head was not above water and he was speeding so fast. Panic gripped Kensi as she ran as fast as she'd ever run, leaping over fallen logs and planted rocks, her eyes never leaving her partner's form in the dark waters. After what seemed like ages but was probably only a minute and a half, she saw his body hit a tree trunk that had fallen across the river and after some grappling he remained clinging to the only thing keeping him from his race further down the river. Kensi made a beeline for the tree and crossed it as quickly as she could without falling in herself and straddled a leg on either side when she got to him and wrapped her arms around his.

"K-kensi," Deeks teeth chattered and his voice was raspy as he weakly clung to her.

"I got you partner," Kensi murmured as she worked to pull him up onto the tree. It took much longer than she had liked, but Deeks was heavier with the added water weight and he was weak from trying to swim to shore. When she finally got him up onto the tree with her, they slowly inched back until they made it to shore. By then Deeks was shaking violently and he couldn't talk past the chattering of his teeth. Worry gnawed at her as the very real possibility of her partner dying from hypothermia settled in. "Nice and easy there, just walk this way with me."

She got them all of ten feet before his legs gave out and she settled him on the ground.

"I need you to get naked, Deeks," Kensi ordered as she stepped back to run and get a sleeping bag.

"Well th-that d-didn't take long-g," Deeks smirked through the pain and cold.

Kensi faked a chuckle as she ran and got his sleeping bag and hustled back. When she returned his fingers were still fumbling at the zipper of his jacket and she huffed. Going into autopilot, Kensi quickly stripped him of the coat, the thermal sweater, the long sleeve shirt and the pants.

"D-don't judge," Deeks stuttered as he shook some more. "I-it's cold and th-the represent-tation isn't f-f-fair."

"I won't be looking, promise," Kensi smiled wanly as she stripped herself of all her clothing except her panties and sports bra. She almost laughed when his eyes bugged out of his head. When he didn't appear to be able to pull his last layer off, she closed the distance and without looking (though it was still terribly tempting) she pantsed him and unceremoniously shoved him into the sleeping bag and crawled in with him. When their bodies touched her first reaction was to jerk back from the icy coldness of his skin, but she forced herself to turn and zip the bag up behind her before wrapping her arms around him and twining their legs together so she could transfer her heat to him. It was easy for Kensi's mind to be stuck on the worry she felt for her partner and it was all consuming as she wriggled every now and then to create some frictional heat between them. After about fifteen minutes his shivering slowed and she could feel him nodding off in exhaustion. She knew that he had to be tired as hell, but she wasn't ready for him to be silent and not moving. The thought scared her and she nudged him awake.

"Hey there," Kensi murmured into his neck. "We haven't even had lunch yet and you're ready for a nap?"

Deeks groaned and wriggled closer to her warmth and that was when she felt the something between them. Guess he was definitely thawed out. Deeks froze when realization hit and he tried to create some distance from her but it was still cold out and he was still damp. Kensi pulled him back, more worried that he'd start shivering again.

"Stop being such a girl," Kensi rolled her eyes but then laughed at herself. "Okay, maybe you're definitely _not_ a girl, but you get what I mean. You need to stay warm for long enough that your body temperature doesn't slip back down."

Deeks groaned and buried his face into her shoulder in embarrassment. Kensi for her part was trying to avoid the very natural reaction her body was having to his, especially with his very hard arousal pressed into her lower stomach. A very different kind of heat spread through her body and into her core and she had to bite down hard on her lip to resist the urge to press her body tighter into his and squirm around to feel a new type of friction.

"Stop fidgeting," Deeks croaked and his hands gripped her hips to keep her still.

"Sorry," Kensi mumbled in embarrassment. Guess she wasn't as still as she had thought. "Couldn't you think about a naked Granger or something?"

Deeks coughed out a laugh, but this only caused his body to move against hers more and she bit back a moan.

"Kinda hard when my hotter than hell partner is pressed half naked against me while I'm naked," Deeks sighed. "I wish I had a say over this kind of reaction."

"Well then I'm kinda flattered," Kensi grinned shyly. "In a weird but professional way that is." She tacked on the last part so he wouldn't notice just how pleased she was that she had this effect on him.

"Of course," Deeks rolled his eyes. "Don't suppose you could talk so I don't have to think about this situation?"

"Uh, sure," Kensi said, though her own mind was a little foggy thanks to their current 'situation'. "What about?"

"Anything but about how I'm naked and you're mostly naked and we're pressed together," Deeks rushed. His brain was currently stuck on just how soft his partner was and how it might feel if she were naked and he could just make a small adjustment and he could be inside of her – "please Kens, anything!"

She felt him straining even more against her and she wasn't sure how she was still holding herself together and not starting and finishing this deal. No one would know and it didn't have to mean anything. Scratch that; it would mean a whole lot since this was Deeks.

"Can you imagine Sam and Callen doing this?" Her voice sounded a little strained but it got a good laugh out of her partner and that's all that mattered. Even if it meant that the laugh caused him to slide against her some.

"That might normally do the trick, but I think I need a more drastic topic change," Deeks grinned.

"Okay…" Kensi racked her brain before finding something. "What are you doing for Christmas this year?"

Deeks remained in quiet thought for a few seconds before answering. "Soup kitchen, as usual, you? Flying back to Hawaii?"

"I don't know," Kensi answered. "Now that I have some closure with my father and with my mom here, I think I'll be sticking around LA."

"Do you think we'll get to have a real holiday party at OSP this year?" Deeks asked, his thoughts taking a slow turn to the less dirty.

"That'd be nice," Kensi smiled at the thought. "Well, if you're warm enough I think I'll go start a fire and grab us some clothing."

"We can keep hiking, Kens, I don't want to be the reason we don't beat Sam and Callen," Deeks frowned.

"You won't be and it's more important that you are thoroughly warm and rested for a new start tomorrow," Kensi said, trying to detangle herself from her partner with as little of their bodies rubbing together as possible.

Deeks still gave her a worried look when she pulled away enough for them to catch eyes.

"Stop that," Kensi playfully shoved him. "I mean it Deeks, you need to be at 100% before we start up again and if you're not alright in a couple hours I am using the phone and flare gun."

"No way! The guys will give me so much crap for ruining this on the second day out," Deeks half whined though it was more important to him that he didn't fail her and this was something she really wanted.

"We'll see, but you should just listen to me for once for the next few hours so you don't have a relapse," Kensi pointed out and when she got an affirmative nod she began to slowly inch her way out of the sleeping bag.

Deeks did his part of pulling as far back from her as the bag allowed and when she was finally out they both heaved a sigh of relief. Kensi quickly slipped on the clothing she had stripped out of earlier and then jogged back to get both packs. Deeks felt guilty watching her struggled under the weight of both packs, but the heavy lifting seemed to bring a little color to her cheeks and he worried just a little less about her freezing. He watched her clear an area on the ground and then collected some items to burn. When the flames began to come to life, Deeks found himself longing to be sitting by that fire to really warm up though if he were honest with himself he knew he preferred to have his partner naked and against him to keep him warm but he couldn't promise to be a gentleman if they tried that again. Once she was satisfied with the fire she moved over to his back pack and started taking out some dry and warmer clothing.

"If you could maybe turn around while I do this part?" Deeks asked with a mischievous grin and Kensi knew he had some kind of comment after that. "Unless, of course, you'd like to join me in here again?"

Kensi faked a pretty good scowl before turning her back to him and busying herself with setting up the tent. Of course she'd like to join him again, but that wasn't a realistic option and she sometimes wished he would stop offering so she could stop being so tempted. One of these times she'd take him up on the offer and scare the wits out of him. On second thought; that would be pretty funny to see him backpedal his way out of a situation like that. She grinned at the thought as she steadily worked on setting their tent up. Deeks joined her after she had put the stakes into the ground and between the two they were able to get the tent up quickly enough.

"Okay, so you just stay here by the fire and I'm going to go kill us some lunch," Kensi said as she gathered the bow and a set of arrows.

A million and one concerns crossed his mind but he knew she'd just blow them off so he just nodded and inched closer to the warm fire and tried not to think about her getting lost or shooting herself with an arrow, or falling off a cliff, or –

"Ugh," Deeks growled under his breath. She was a grown woman and she could take care of herself. Right?

A/N: For those worried about me updating (a totally valid concern) I will be updating about once a week and since I have three weeks of vacation, I don't see any reason why I wouldn't be able to keep up with regular updates. Review if you're still hanging in there? Also, next chapter we'll be checking in with Sallen and the peeps back at OSP.


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours and 16 minutes later, Kensi came trudging back with the bow swung over her shoulder and a large bird of some sort in one hand. He'd been watching his watch about every thirty seconds for her return and he couldn't hide the relief that she was back from her. She chose to ignore it though and plopped down by the fire after setting the bird down a few feet from the fire.

"Ever had pheasant?" Kensi asked looking rather pleased with herself.

"I don't think I have," Deeks raised an eyebrow at her before eyeing the feathered and dead animal.

"Well, this bird is going to feed us for a few days if we slice him up right," Kensi stretched her legs out and wiggled her toes inside of her boots to get the circulation going again.

"Yum," Deeks winced for the poor bird. "How about I prepare him for dinner then?"

"Maybe you should stay by the fire…" Kensi's back straightened as she eyed him up as if checking for massive wounds or just waiting for him to pass out. "And have you ever plucked a bird for food before?"

"Kens, I'm sweating like crazy and it can't be that hard to pull feathers from a dead bird," Deeks pouted and she always was a sucker for that face.

"Fine," Kensi sighed. "But I'm coming with to wash the arrow in case you fall in again. I'm not dragging you back out of the water if you decide to go for a swim."

They both knew that was a lie and she was just worried so he nodded anyway. Together they left the warmth of the fire to wash an arrow and pluck and clean their dinner. It was very messy work and Deeks wasn't sure he'd do it again, but his stomach was growling loudly and he knew if it meant surviving he would learn to do this task without complaint. Not to mention, his always starving partner had to be dying of hunger by now. Another hour had passed by the time the bird was plucked, cleaned, and sliced into cookable portions that fit into their pan. They both greedily eyed the cooking meat as they set a can of beans on the burning timber. When the first round of meat was finished cooking they piled it onto a plate to share while Deeks threw on some more of the meat to cook to supplement a few of their future meals. They each ate quickly and when the meat on the plate was gone they each grabbed a spoon and finished off the beans.

Exhaustion didn't quite describe just how tired Deeks was at this point and glancing over at his partner he thought that she might agree with that, but there was still some work to be done around the camp before they could call it a night and even then it was only five in the evening. They shared a tired look before nodding and together they worked on the remainder of the tasks for the night.

*Meanwhile at Camp Sallen*

"Why can't we be called team 'Sallen'?" Sam asked as his partner lagged seriously behind. "You come'n still?"

Callen glared at his partner who had just turned back to see if he was still there. "Because, Callam has a better ring to it."

"You just like that one because your name comes first," Sam pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"So do you think Kensi has killed Deeks yet?" Callen changed the subject on them.

"No, but I bet they're going at it like bunnies," Sam grinned.

"Wanna make a wager on that?" Callen countered and they both share a knowing look. "I bet you two weeks' worth of lunches that Kensi will have done some bodily harm to Deeks and they will not seal the deal on this trip at least."

"You must not be very confident," Sam smiled broadly. "I'll bet you a month's worth of lunches."

"You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Hannah," Callen grinned at his partner. "Now can we set up camp or not? We both know Kensi and Deeks aren't going to be finishing this trip without resorting to the flare guns or phone."

"But don't you want to beat the inter-agency record?" Sam enthused. "We can't let the pair of fibs beat us."

"Come on, Sam…" Callen tried, really hoping Sam would hear him. His toes felt frozen solid and he was starving.

"Fine, but we're doing double time tomorrow," Sam sighed and set his back pack down and began to pull out the necessities for the evening. "But if you could learn how to shoot a bow and arrow so we could eat something other than beans and I won't have to smell you all night that would almost make me slow the pace down some."

"You know that isn't going to happen," Callen sighed as he set his bag down. "I'm surprised they didn't teach you how to shoot a bow and arrow in Seal-school."

"Ha. Ha." Sam huffed dryly. "Could you at least catch a fish or find some berries?"

"I did see a bush back there with some red berries," Callen shrugged.

"That'll have to do," Sam frowned.

*Meanwhile at OSP*

"What are we at now?" Nell asked as she handed her partner in crime a wad of bills.

"I believe we're up to $2,005," Eric grinned down at his partner. "And you say Hetty contributed how much?"

"$300 and a bottle of whiskey," Nell responded as she handed him the envelope for the money. "Did you know Mike from accounting placed a bet that Kensi would come back knocked up?"

"Easy money then, right?" Eric chuckled.

"I certainly hope so," Nell rolled her eyes at the long shot of a bet. "Though the bet that Deeks won't come back alive is a little cruel."

"Maybe, but Kensi might get carried away beating him for something he's done," Eric muffled a laugh.

"Maybe it's more likely that will happen than we think," Nell pondered. "Wanna run the statistics?"

"Duh," Eric rolled his eyes and both techs had their hands racing at light speeds across the keyboards.

*Back to the Duo*

Deeks tossed and turned in his sleeping bag. He'd gotten some sleep, but he'd woken up with a chill to the bone that he couldn't quite shake. He knew he should just dig through his pack for some more layers since he was only wearing boxers but really he just wanted Kensi in his sleeping bag again and this was the reason for his tossing and turning. The cold he was experiencing was most likely not due to the actual temperature, but more like the lack of partner in his arms.

"Deeks will you give it a rest already?" Kensi huffed from a foot away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Deeks felt a little guilty.

"What's wrong?" Kensi sighed, turning over to her side to face him though she could hardly make out his form in the dark.

A war erupted in Deeks' mind over what to say and in the end a version of the truth erupted from his lips. "Cold, I guess."

Kensi froze in worry, the day's earlier events flashing behind her closed eyelids. "Can I help?"

Whatever response he'd been expecting, that wasn't one of them. "Huh?"

"We could share a sleeping bag for tonight," Kensi said tentatively. "You can't afford to be cold all night."

"If it's not too much trouble," was Deeks' only response. He was lucky he found those words at all if he were being honest.

Kensi nodded wordlessly and slipped out of her sleeping bag dressed in a t-shirt and panties. Once the cold air hit her bare skin she moved in double time and was quicker than a half asleep person should be when she finally got into the sleeping bag. Her body was instantly drawn to his since she had been out in the cold and she snuggled close into him, nuzzling the space between his shoulder and neck with her cold nose. Deeks gasped at the cold contact but then settled into holding her close. At first he focused solely on his body's reaction to her, not wanting a repeat of their earlier encounter. He set his mind on Granger in a thong and the thought made him cringe, but at least he wasn't bones hard against his partner.

"You alright?" Kensi asked, worried when he'd flinched.

"Yeah, just fine," Deeks answered quickly. He didn't want to give her any more fodder for the 'Deeks wants Kensi' train.

She pulled her face back from his bodily warmth and stared up at him with a look of distrust on her features, but this only brought their faces within an inch of the other and their breath mingled. Deeks bit back a groan because this might be the very definition of torture. He could taste her through the short distance and combined with the distinct smell of Kensi and her body warm and pliant against his… he was ready to spill whatever beans anyone wanted. Whatever trade secret or government confidential case detail she wanted was hers. If he wasn't reading her wrong, their position was having some sort of effect on her because her eyes, now close enough for him to stare deeply into, have noticeably darkened and her tongue darted out to dash across her lower lip. God help him he wasn't sure he was strong enough not to close the distance unless she did something and fast. Her gaze softened and turned to one of a keen longing that has been denied for so long now. Definitely not strong enough. Deeks started to close the distance between them and paused a fraction from her lips when a long wolf call broke the silence around them and they both jumped back.

"Was that a – " Deeks started, his voice low and rough.

"Yeah," Kensi nodded fervently with her eyes wide. "Let's just hope they steer clear of us."

"How good are you with that bow and arrow again, Legolas?" Deeks breathed quickly.

"I don't want to test it," Kensi said grimly. "So how about we remain quiet and try to get some sleep."

"Right," Deeks affirmed. "Sleep."

Kensi snuggled back into the comfort of her partner and buried her face into his bare shoulder again. His smell was intoxicatingly delicious and it wasn't helping her focus on the sounds around them very well. It took too much effort for her liking not to gently bite into the meat of his shoulder and really taste him. So close. Her lips brushed against his bare skin and she heard him gasp softly. Kensi pulled back slightly and let her forehead rest on his shoulder instead. She was playing with fire and she was going to get burned. This was her partner. Her best friend and confidant. What if all he wanted of her was a quickie in the sack to get a fix and be done? She wouldn't be able to emotionally survive something like that. But it probably wouldn't matter because she was hardly capable of offering him more than that anyway. She was kick-ass agent Blye, not a loving girlfriend or any promotion higher than that. Deeks needed someone who could openly love him and shower him with attention and affection. She had never been good at that sort of thing and she'd only disappoint him. It would ruin everything they had. With that lasting thought, she let the sounds of nature and her partner's even breathing lull her into a peaceful slumber.

Deeks felt her slip off into a peaceful slumber and his muscles relaxed. That had been way too close. He'd known almost from the start of their partnership that Kensi Blye didn't date partners. Never had and never would and he was pretty sure that sleeping with a partner was also on her list of don'ts. She would've kicked ass all the way to next Thursday for kissing her, let alone all the other very un-partner-like things he wanted to do to her. Yes, he knew they had their 'thing' and probably always would because no other woman could replace Kensi in his eyes, but the 'thing' they had was more like the brick wall neither could climb over because there was no crossing back over to the original side. It would change everything and Deeks wasn't sure she wanted that kind of change. He wanted the entire picture with her. The house, the white picket fence, the wedding, as many mini-ninjas as she'd let them have, family picnics – everything. Sure she'd mentioned the idea that she might not mind having kids to him on the sleeper cell case, but that was hardly a confession from her wanting to marry him and be the mother of his children and who knows if she'd changed her mind at all. Deeks knew if he continued this train of thought he'd never sleep so he forced his mind to a blank, only allowing himself to feel the warmth his partner gave him with her body pressed into his and the soft brushes of hot air from her breathing against his neck and he drifted off.

)()()()()()(

Deeks woke to the sound of a soft whimper and something brushing up against the front of him. His brow furrowed in sleep and he fought the urge to completely wake, preferring the comfort of a deep and peaceful slumber. He was so warm and comfortable and he wanted to stay in his bed forever. The thought of a bed drew him further into the wakeful world when the back of his brain remembered that he was camping with Kensi. So did that mean the noise had come from her? A long and low moan confirmed his suspicions as the partner in question squirmed against him. He was wide awake now as she twined her limbs around him so that there was no room for air between them. Another whimper filled the silence and her hot breath fanned across his shoulder.

"Deeeeeeks," she breathed his name and it was low and sultry. Not like any other time she'd ever said his name and it sent a thrill through his body to his toes. She repeated his name again but this time there was a small hitch at the end where she groaned and wriggled into him some more.

Oh it was one of _those _dreams and Deeks knew he should be anywhere but here, but he was very intrigued about what exactly she was dreaming about and so he remained frozen in place.

"_Pleeeeeeeeease _Deeks," Kensi half whined and her hips thrust forward into his and he knew he was in trouble now. His options seemed very limited now. Wake her before he heard any more and ruin her happy ending or let her finish the dream and when she wakes he'll be rock hard again and he'll look like a perverted ass. He needed to decide soon though because his second brain was already starting to think harder than it should thanks to the erotic noises she was making. Before he could make his mind up he felt her warm and soft lips brushing softly against his collar bone and over to his neck. He felt her gently suck at his pulse point and any rational thought crossing his mind flew quickly from his head.

"K-kensi," Deeks's voice broke on her name but her lips and tongue did delicious things that he never wanted to end. "Kensi."

She paused in her oral assault on his neck and then she froze.

"Oh God… Deeks I'm so sorry!" Kensi jerked back from him and forced their bodies apart or as far apart as the sleeping bag would allow. When this proved to not be enough space for her she began squirming her way out of the bag until Deeks wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her still.

"Stop freaking out," Deeks said calmly. He had a million and one clever comebacks for this situation but he knew all of them would just drive her further away. "Just think of it as us being even now."

"Even…?" Kensi's muddled brain wasn't quite registering his words and then she remembered his embarrassment earlier in the day and nodded. "Right. Even."

"Good," Deeks affirmed, unsure of what else to say.

"Maybe I should move over to my own bag now," Kensi suggested. "We can still get a couple more hours of sleep."

"Okay," Deeks agreed, though he'd rather she just stay put. He released his hold on her and she wriggled her way out of his bag and back into hers.

"Night partner," Kensi murmured.

"Night."

A/N: Took a couple days off for the holidays but I hope this update isn't too later. Things are steaming up for our favorite duo as team Sallen takes a few hits of their own in the coming chapters. Also, as a mini-rant, I haven't been able to see the most recent episode and I'm itching to read all of those follow up fics and review then like crazy but I don't want to spoil the ep. I guess I'll just keep writing in the meantime, though I do have a two-shot brewing and chomping at the bit. I'm going to try and hold off until I've finished this one so no one is kept waiting too long. Thanks again for all the review lovin!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is a little lighter with just a touch of steamy and I hope you all enjoy it!

"What do you mean you don't know the difference between normal leaves and poison ivy?!" Sam nearly shrieked.

"Well they all kinda look the same… green… and leafy," Callen cringed as the itching began. "You're saying my healthy salad is a no-go."

"Yes, I do believe so and you're permanently off food-duty," Sam growled, as he fought the urge to itch his hands and arms.

"Then what am I supposed to help with?" Callen asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing except following me and not slowing us down," Sam said sternly.

"Let's just use the flare gun then," Callen said, swinging his bag down and around to land on the ground.

"WHAT?! Aw hells no!" Sam wrestled the pack away his partner. "We are not letting the kids win this!"

"Say what you want, but I need real food," Callen frowned. "I can't survive off salads and energy bars! I need a juicy cheeseburger with bacon and fries…"

"No," Sam pulled his pack back again so it was harder to reach. "You'll be fine."

"Not true, now hand me the bag. I need real food!" Callen was getting close to whining, but refused to stoop that low.

"No way man! Now here's an energy bar and get walking!" Sam threw a bar at his partner and then helped put the pack back onto his partner's back. "Walk!"

"Not fair," Callen grumbled as he unraveled the wrapper from around the bar and inhaled it grudgingly.

()()()()()()()()

If Deeks were honest with himself he probably spent most of the day already just staring at his partner's ass as he trailed after her up the steadily increasing incline of a mini-mountain. Hard not to when it was right _there_ and she seemed so distracted that she hasn't caught him at it once. Of course he felt it was really only a matter of time, but he'd take it while he could – that is until his leading boot slipped on some loose gravel and he did a face plant into the ground with a very manly squeak.

"Deeks?!" Kensi's voice was panicked and he heard her feet grind into the loose stone before coming closer.

"I'm fine!" Deeks whined as he got to his feet when she stopped at about ten feet away.

"You're sure?" Kensi teeth gnawed on her lower lip and it almost made Deeks' mind slip into a fantasy starring those amazing lips of hers but he held onto the present.

"Yeah, I'm a big boy Kens," Deeks fought the urge to roll his eyes because he knew his partner was just very worried over him after what had happened the other day. He'd probably be doing the same thing.

"Yeah you are," Kensi mumbled under her breath after she'd turned away.

"I knew you noticed!" Deeks exclaimed in a level of excitement only he could properly display.

"I didn't say anything," Kensi snipped before continuing up the slope.

"Kensi wants to huuuuuuuuuuuuuug me," Deeks sang loudly. "She wants to kiiiiiiiiiisssssss me and looooooooove me!"

"DEEKS!" Kensi whined loudly, trying to put an end to his ridiculous singing debut.

"She wants to make a – make a – make a little looooooooooove to me!" Deeks continued and Kensi was ready to kill him, but if she turned he would notice just how deep the blush on her cheeks was and she charged on up the hill, trying her best to ignore him.

Of course her mind was still stuck on the very vivid dream of last night and this only darkened the blush. Deeks has starred in an embarrassingly large quantity of her dreams since he'd come skidding into her work life. At first it had just been weird and hot because she had barely known him then but she was a woman and she wasn't blind. She had been able to admit to herself back then that he was attractive in his own way. Of course over time and much growth as partners the dreams had only filled with details. Some nights he was doting and sweet as he brought her to her release and others he was demanding and all-consuming and both versions were amazing in their own way. Last night he had walked a fine line between both versions. He was teasing her sweetly while she begged him for more and she could tell he was about give in to her when she had woken up surrounded by the warmth and scent of her partner who was pressed so close to her and her lips were caressing his throat. That had been a very rude awakening. Maybe she would be better off if they just had a onetime night and she could get him out of her system for good…

"I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE!"

Apparently her partner had switched songs and she groaned. This was going to be a long day.

*Meanwhile back at OSP*

"No flare guns or urgent satellite calls yet?" Nell asked her partner as she entered the command center with a stack of files.

"None," Eric confirmed. "Looks like a couple people have already lost their payout."

"More for the winners," Nell said cheerfully. She had high hopes for winning since she felt like she knew the pairs quite well. At least better than Betty in accounting anyway. Everyone else thought she was crazy to say that Deeks and Kensi would win by two days and that the pair would be together by the end of the trip (without Kensi being knocked up). She'd also made a smaller bet that Callen and Sam will have used the flare gun or phone before the end, but that was more of a whim.

"Yeah, but I'm really hoping Deeks steals the flare gun and caves in the next couple of days or I'm out some serious cash," Eric sighed.

"Didn't you only put ten dollars in?" Nell asked with a side tilt to her head.

"Well, yeah, but that money could've gotten me lunch," Eric replied sheepishly.

"Mhmmm," Nell murmured knowingly as she turned her attention to the work before her. The time the others were away had turned into data entry for the time being until something more pressing came up and this made her want someone to use the flare gun more than ever. She missed the excitement of a case and the friendly banter the team had when they were all in the same room. Of course alone time with her own partner in crime wasn't _totally _unwanted either…

"So the big question of the day…" Eric said as he typed his own work out. "The Hulk vs. Juggernaut…"

Or maybe on second thought…

"The Hulk, duh," Nell responded with a grin as she also continued her typing.

*Back in the woods*

"OH BABY I WANNA GET WITCHA AND TAKE YO PITCHA!"

"Oh my God Deeks I'm – " Kensi turned on him in a fury and pantomimed strangling him as her face reflected the frustration and annoyance she felt and Deeks actually flinched in response. "UGH!" She growled and jerkily reached into her pack and pulled a bar out. With all the pent up frustration she had Kensi threw the bar at Deeks head and was satisfied when his whiney "owwww" confirmed that she had hit the intended target.

"Just. Eat. Double time!" Kensi growled at him and continued hiking. They had made it past the peak of their first mountain and were now walking steadily downward. With any luck, they'd make it to the base before nightfall so they could make camp. The food kept her partner quiet for all of fifteen minutes but she only had to level him with one of her patented Blye-glares and he was quiet for the remainder of the trip down.

*Team Sallen – or was it Callam…*

"You almost killed me!" Sam's eyes were bugging out of his head again as Callen cringed. "Next time you wanna play Robin Hood, wait until I'm a hundred miles away man!"

"Well at least I almost hit _something_," Callen pointed out. "You lost half our arrows the first day."

"How do you know they didn't get stuck in some deer or rabbit?" Sam argued.

"Because we didn't find a dead-anything in the direction you shot them in," Callen gave him the 'duh' look and it only made Sam frown more.

"It doesn't matter because we should be coming up on a river soon and then we can catch some fish," Sam said, trying to think ahead to that.

"Do you even know how to fish?" Callen asked with a knowing grin.

"No, but how hard can it be?" Sam asked with a shrug.

"That's what you said about the bow and arrow…" Callen almost laughed, but held back.

"Well all we gotta do is find a stick, tie some of the fish line to it with a hook at the end, find some worms, and then wait," Sam listed the to-do list off easily enough and he almost had Callen believing him. "Should be a cake-walk."

"Should be," Callen repeated doubtfully. "Speaking of should, shouldn't we be setting up camp before it gets much darker?"

*Back to Team Densi*

It was killing Deeks to remain quiet as they finished up eating their dinner of leftover pheasant and egg noodles. Neither has said a word in what feels like days, but is probably more like seven hours. It had to be some kind of record for him, but he was really trying to appease his partner as best he could.

"Okay fine," Kensi sighed, then tension mostly gone from her demeanor. "You can speak now."

Deeks let a whoosh of air escape his mouth as he sighed. "Thank God. How about I get dishes tonight?" He was hoping to continue his steps of getting on her good side while he had the chance.

"K, I'll start the tent then," Kensi seemed relieved that he hadn't just picked up the song where he'd left off and went about her plans.

When Deeks had finished with the cleaning he walked the twenty or so feet back to their camp to see that Kensi was mostly finished with their tent. He stepped in quickly to make the last few steps go faster and then handed her their packs, minus the sleeping bags, and then their sleeping bags. Instead of slipping into the tent they both decided to sit by the fire for a while and for a change of pace, Deeks remained silent as they both stared at the dancing flames.

"So what do you think Monty is up to?" Kensi asked finally, breaking their peaceful silence.

"He's probably chasing some tail," Deeks grinned, imaging his faithful sidekick goofing off like a pup again. "I left him with the neighbor a few doors down and they have a German Shepard and spaniel – both female dogs. Monty has always had a thing for the spaniel, Rosalita."

Kensi guffawed and shook her head in amusement. "She sounds too high maintenance for him."

"Ah yes, but we Deeks men always shoot for the classiest ladies," Deeks waggled his eyebrows and it earned him one of her honest and large smiles. Those smiles always had a way of turning his stomach into knots. "Have you ever thought of getting a pet?"

Kensi looked thoughtful before she answered. "I did a few months ago actually. A dog would be nice to run with in the mornings, or a cat to curl up on my lap to watch TV, but I'm away with work so much that I'm not sure it'd be fair to whatever animal I got. Besides, it's enough that I get to see Month every once in a while," Kensi smiled at him and Deeks forgot how to breathe for a moment.

"Yeah, we both know that he just adores you," Deeks grinned back and poked the fire with a longer stick to break their gaze. They settled back into companionable silence until Kensi's fifth yawn in which they called it a night.

Once in the tent and tucked in, Deeks was passed out rather quickly, but Kensi was stuck awake and staring at the ceiling of their tent. Her body felt exhausted after the long day's hike, but her mind was once again stuck on her dream from the night before. Normally she would have one those dreams, ponder it for the morning and then move on with the day, but she was stuck with the object of her fixation and there wasn't a moment (literally) that they weren't apart. How was she supposed to get him off her mind if he never left her alone? Of course she wouldn't feel right leaving him alone for fear a tree would fall on him or a bear would come and eat him. He had some pretty crappy luck so far. Maybe if she allowed herself to run through the dream in her mind one more time she could get a normal night's sleep and be done with all the nonsense. With a soft sigh she closed her eyes and started up the dream from last night.

They must've fallen asleep on her sofa while watching TV because she found herself blearily opening her eyes and waking because something or someone was stroking her arm softly. Up and down, up and down. The touch was feather light and warm and it brought goosebumps to her arms.

"Hey," Deeks murmured, smiling down at her. Apparently she had made him her giant pillow once she had passed out because they both lay out along the couch and Kensi's head was resting on his chest. She savored the sound of his steady heartbeat, echoing in her mind as her head slightly rose and fell with his breathing.

"Hi," She murmured back, her eyes closing lightly against the ocean blue gaze of her partner. She had a strong suspicion he could see right through her with that gaze and it sent another shiver down her body. When she opened her eyes again to his they were darker pools of blue and his feather light touch from earlier was now doing circles along her waist and hip. Heat coiled tight in her lower abdomen as they continued their share look and his touch moved lower to the outside of her thigh and then around to the space where her backside met her thigh. "Deeeeeeeeks," she shuttered his name out and her hips jerked forward into the side of his hip. She craved release.

His warm and wondering hand pressed closer to her inner thigh and she bit down hard on her lip so as not cry out in need.

"Sweet, sweet Kensi," Deeks murmured as he watched her face in awe. This side of her partner made her want to lock her front door and keep him with her forever. Nobody since Jack had ever thought of her as sweet. Most guys just see the sex-appeal and wanted the one thing and that was alright with her because she wanted the same, but deep down a part of her longed for someone to see more to her than that. Deep down, she wanted her partner to see her as more than that. She was getting distracted though because now his fingers brushed up against the damp fabric of her panties and her hips thrust into him again.

"Pleeeeeeease Deeks," she whimpered. Kensi was already so close and he'd barely touched her. His fingers brushed against her through the fabric once more and she squirmed into him, but then his lips were on hers and she clung to him like she needed him for air. She wanted to taste more though and brought her lips down to the column of his throat. Her tongue darted out to taste him as she worked her lips against his skin and he groaned beneath her in response. Kensi was just about to nibble on his ear lobe when she'd heard him call her name sharp and loud and she had jerked awake. Definitely a rude awakening.

Maybe reliving it wasn't quite the best thing to do because all it made Kensi do was squirm in her sleeping bag and sigh in frustration. In the past when they had spent too much time together and she was feeling sexually frustrated she would just find a quick one night stand or take care of the problem herself, but it was only night three and who knew how long they'd actually be out with nature. She'd definitely use the flare gun after day nine. Kensi was sure their partnership would not survive more than nine days of alone time. With that thought and a grin, Kensi finally found sleep.

A/N: I thought I'd leave this chapter here because the next one is filled with danger and I'm pretty sure Deeks is going to have a heart attack after what I've put him through. So I really have to blame all the amazing reviews for this speedy update and also, if I'm honest, the complete lack of work during the office time today. But it meant I got to write like crazy and the next chapter is already half done so hopefully it won't be long for that one either. Hope everyone is still hanging in there and really the reviews… I am incredibly humbled and flattered – so don't be afraid to continue :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Total side story… So I was writing this chapter while sitting in bed with my husband who put the movie The Thing on the TV. I've always got something going in the background, but I was truly engrossed in the writing until I realized I was actually hearing Deeks' voice out loud as well as typing his verbal stuff and I'd just thought it was the glass of wine until my husband agreed that it was really him in the movie, lol. That was a nice night until the end of that movie… won't spoil it for anyone though! Onto the reading!

Day four was definitely the worst, in Deeks opinion. They were decked out in the snow pants, a few coats, two layers of gloves, the baklavas, hats, and the snow goggles. It seemed that shortly after they had packed everything up a few flurries had turned into a white out blizzard. Kensi had shoved him to the front of the line and she gripped a loop in the back of his pack so that she wouldn't lose him. They went on for what felt like hours when Kensi shouted to Deeks.

"Hang on a sec, my gloves are slipping!" Kensi shouted as she let go of the loop on his bag and peered down to straighten her mittens out. When she looked up again she only saw white. "Deeks?!"

She heard nothing but the whistling of the winds and she lurched forward hoping to grab a handful of his pack or coat but only felt air.

"DEEKS?!" She flailed her arms out around her and continued forward. "DEEEEEEEEKS!"

After trudging forward through the knee high snow and blinding snow for another hour Deeks heaved a sigh and dropped to his knees.

"I'm exhausted Kens, can we stop for a bit?" Deeks shouted and turned to see only the blinding white. "Kens?!"

Panic froze him in place as he whipped his head around from side to side in search for any sign of his partner.

"KENSI?!" Deeks shouted and he stumbled a few steps in the direction he came from but he couldn't see anything more. He'd lost his partner… "Crap! Crap!"

He was carrying their tent and all of the meat that she'd gotten them. How was she going to survive?

"KENSI!" Deeks' voice was now filled with panic and terror as he called out for his partner. How long had she not been behind him and he hadn't noticed? It could've been hours. Deeks wasn't sure he'd ever felt this much anxiety in his life and this might include the time where she went AWOL on her own mission after getting shot and the time she was taken from under his nose and got trapped behind the lasers. He tried to think of what Kensi would want him to do, but the panic was all consuming and he had to do something. Deciding that tracing his steps back for the time being would be a reasonable course of action he started back, shouting her name out every other minute but hearing nothing in return.

*Team Sallen*

"We need to get the tent up and fast," Sam said as he dropped his pack down and became a whirlwind of action.

"What? Why? We could probably make it another few hours and get closer to that river," Callen said, not understanding his partner's new found panic.

"A storm is coming and we don't want to be caught up in it without being protected," Sam said, already setting up the tent in the steadily increasing snow fall.

"Alright," Callen nodded and began helping his partner set up. He knew Sam well enough to know that he was on to something and he would do better to help than hinder. They worked together to get the tent up and tied down well for the next half an hour. Normally they would have been faster but Sam was extra paranoid about making sure it was staying on the ground today.

"This will have to do," Sam said, eyeing the tent warily. "Let's get everything in and we might want to climb into the sleeping bags for an extra layer of warmth. Hopefully this just breezes by quickly, but we can't be sure."

Callen nodded before entering the tent and getting himself situated much like any other night, but they were nowhere near tired.

*Back at OSP*

"Mr. Beale, please pull up the current weather for where our team is," Hetty's voice sent an electric shock down Eric's spine, as usual, and he went into a blur of motion.

"Got it… right now," with one final click a large radar map was up on the big screen and the three remaining behind stared up at it uncertainly.

"Oh dear," Hetty sighed, not liking what she was seeing one bit.

"That is one huge storm," Nell commented softly.

"Watch for flare guns via satellite," Hetty instructed with her brow furrowed. "I want to know the second one of them needs help out of there and turn on the tracking beacons."

Both techs nodded but before Hetty could leave the two analysts shared a worried look.

"What?" Hetty heaved another sigh and tried to remain cool and collected.

"It appears that Kensi and Deeks must have gotten split up," Nell's voice was fragile and filled with the unspoken worry building between the trio.

"Oh dear," Hetty's voice sounded old, even to her own ears. "Keep a close eye on those two. What about Mr. Callen and Mr. Hannah?"

"They appear to be hunkering down and they're together," Eric confirmed.

"That's one blessing," Hetty nodded. "You'll let me know the moment anything changes."

It wasn't a request, but a firm demand and it was one the techs would do gladly as they both turned back to the screens.

*Back to Kensi*

Kensi didn't often cry, but she was pretty damn close now. How could she have lost her partner? They should've stopped off to set the tent up before the storm had hit, but she wanted to make up lost time from when they had taken the half day and now they were paying the cost. Had he noticed yet that she wasn't behind him? He could be miles ahead of her or anywhere really and she had no clue which way to walk. Kensi turned her gaze to the white and hazy sky in hopes of seeing a flare that he would no doubt send up once he realized she wasn't there, but there was nothing. She spent the next few hours cursing under her breath between calls of his name which got no reply. Finally she collapsed to her knees in exhaustion and let the tears fall. Tears of frustration, worry, and even fear. Fear for her partner who was wandering aimlessly and probably unaware that he was alone. She would just have to use her own flare gun and then the rescue team would come and then they could find Deeks or maybe if he noticed hers he would double back or fire his own. With numb fingers, Kensi fumbled with her pack, brushing aside frozen tears and snot as she fished around.

"Kensi!"

It was oh so faint but her head whipped up and around. She knew that voice and she almost let out a sob of joy.

"DEEKS?!" She shouted back, but there was nothing calling back. Was she hearing things? No, it had to be him. The wind was carrying her voice away from him but his toward her. That was the only thing that made sense. So after making a quick estimate of where the wind was coming from she took a right and headed against it. "DEEKS!"

Still nothing in response and panic gripped her once again. What if he changed direction or turned back… The worries were endless.

"KENSI?!"

His voice was a little louder and she ran toward it; headless of her earlier exhaustion and her blurred vision.

"DEEKS!" Her voice was rough but she forced it to come out as loud as she could manage. "DEEKS!"

"KENSI?!"

His voice was even closer and she knew they couldn't be far apart now and that was the moment that something heavy collided with her and she landed in the snow with an "oomph".

"Kensi?" It was Deeks and he scrambled up and off her. She was quick to get to her feet though and she wrapped her arms tight around his middle section while his arms wrapped around her.

"Oh thank God," Kensi croaked, her voice completely shot.

Deeks only murmured her name in her ear over and over and kept his hold tight. He wasn't about to let her out of his sight again.

"We – we need to find shelter or we'll freeze to death," Kensi croaked close to his ear and he nodded.

"There was a cliff face not too far from where I came from and maybe they'll have something we can squeeze into or at least get a break from this wind," Deeks suggested, half shouting to be heard over the wind.

"Lead the way," Kensi coughed. Deeks took firm hold on her hand and led the way, occasionally glancing back at her to be sure she was still there and after about ten minutes they'd arrived to the cliff face. The picked a direction and felt carefully along the rock edge until both partners were ready to collapse.

"Here!" Deeks shouted back to her and tugged her toward a single person size opening in the rock. When they were at the opening, Deeks took out his flashlight and peered in, praying that no other animal had decided to borrow this hole. Thankfully nothing could be seen or popped out so tugging Kensi after him, he lead the way into the opening which opened up into a smallish cavern after a few feet. It would be just big enough for them to lay out side by side with their packs resting in the entryway. They both unfastened their packs and set them down before starting to peel off wet layers of hats and mittens. When Deeks finally felt like he could move without feeling like he was so restricted he once again pulled Kensi into his arms and kissed the top of her head repeatedly. Kensi didn't have the energy or ability to fight the gesture and so she just snuggled further into his arms and wrapped her own around the middle. They were okay. They were alive. They could deal with the rest later.

*Back at OSP*

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Eric murmured as he picked up the phone to call down to Hetty.

'Yes, Mr. Beale?" Hetty's calm voice answered.

"We were tracking Kensi and Deeks and it looks like they found each other again, but then their signal just disappeared." Eric shared a worried look with his partner who was worrying her lower lip with a furrowed brow.

"Disappeared?" Hetty repeated.

Nell's back straightened with a snap and she turned to begin typing quickly.

"Just a minute, Hetty," Eric said before giving his partner's efforts his full attention. She was pulling up geographic information for the area that they disappeared and then Nell turned back to him with a smile.

"I'd bet next week's game of pizza that they managed to find a cave of sorts in this cliff side," Nell grinned, feeling very confident. "I'm sure of it."

Eric nodded and let out a long breath of relief. "I think we're good, Hetty. Nell thinks they have found a cave to hide in until the storm blows over."

"Very good, Mr. Beale," Hetty couldn't hide the relief in her voice before she hung up. These agents were going to be the death of her.

*Team Sallen*

"I feel like a teenage girl at a sleepover," Callen sighed, flipping over from his front to his back in the sleeping bag to stare up at the ceiling of the tent.

"How many teenage girl sleepovers have major snow storms that you've been to?" Sam smirked.

"Okay, maybe minus the major snow storm," Callen chuckled. "I think I definitely need to go somewhere very warm after this though. Maybe a couple weeks in Hawaii would be in order."

"Mmmmm, Hawaii…" Sam agreed almost dreamily. "Just get a boat and sail around the islands for a while."

"A boat?" Callen cringed. "Nah, five star hotel for two whole weeks with room service and on the beach with all the hot chicks sun bathing."

Sam chuckled at his partner and shook his head. Maybe they didn't always see eye to eye, but it only made them better as partners.

*Team Densi*

"We should probably crawl into our sleeping bags so we can warm up," Kensi said hoarsely.

Deeks nodded, but couldn't bear to part with her just yet.

"Deeeeeks," Kensi half whined.

"Right, sorry," Deeks jerkily pulled back and then stared at the ground to avoid her gaze. "Sleeping bags."

Deeks bent down with a hiss of pain from his incredibly sore muscles and began untying his own bag from his pack. When he got to his feet he glanced at Kensi who was now biting her lower lip and giving him a very weird look.

"Did you want me to get yours out too?" Deeks asked, already moving toward her pack.

"No, uh, I was just wondering if maybe we could share? I don't think I can feel any of my limbs at this point and we'd heat up faster together," Kensi rushed through the last part and tried not to blush.

"Sure," Deeks nodded, just happy that he would be able to keep her close. No wonder she'd freaked out when he'd fallen into the water. He'd been so certain that having lost her in the storm she'd wind up frozen and dead somewhere and he'd never be able to find her again. Fear gripped him hard and he anxiously glanced over at his partner as he spread the single bag out and he tried to ease his muscles into relaxing. The new mantra of '_she's alive, she's right here'_ ran through his mind over and over as he peeled off a few more layers until he was down to his thermal shirt, thermal pants, and his bottom layer of wool socks. Not daring to look over at his partner in case she caught him staring, Deeks climbed into the sleeping bag after unzipping it halfway and settled into wait for his partner. She was right behind him, notably shivering with her teeth chattering and down to her own set of the thermal items and socks. Once inside the sleeping bag with him, Deeks reached around her and pulled the zipper up, leaving his arms draped around her middle to pull her shaking body closer.

"I hope Callen and Sam are okay," Kensi whispered, her voice still shaking and rough.

"I'm sure they are," Deeks assured her. "Sam's an ex-SEAL, so I'm sure they're almost done and just camping out sharing old stories."

"Yeah," Kensi murmured. "I'm sure."

They fell into silence as both began to feel their toes and fingers again and Kensi's shivering came to a stop.

"I thought I'd lost you for good." The words spilled from Deeks before he could stop them and then he bit down hard on his tongue to stop himself from embarrassing himself further.

"Me too," her response was so quiet he'd barely heard her at all.

"I don't care about winning anymore," Deeks finally spoke up again. "Let's just use the flare guns once this storm lifts."

Kensi had it on the tip of her tongue to agree. She'd almost lost Deeks too many times already and she wasn't about to tempt fate again, but something stopped her.

"I think we should continue," she said finally. "We've made it this far and we're amazing as a team. All of this just proves that and I know we can finish."

Deeks pulled back just far enough to look at her face to see if she was kidding. "Why can't you be joking about that…"

"You don't think we're good together as partners?" Kensi asked, her voice choking a little at the end.

"No, of course we're awesome together," Deeks rushed. "It's just, I'd rather know for sure that you're safe at home; toasty warm and stuffing your face with ice cream than think of something happening out here where you do die."

"Neither of us is going to die," Kensi gave a fake laugh. It was too soon for a real one. Maybe in another year or two.

"Maybe, but Kens, if something happened to you out here…" Deeks trailed off because he wasn't sure she was quite ready to hear what he had to say.

"Nothing is going to happen to me and who knows maybe your next partner won't be a chick," Kensi meant it half joking but she knew he'd be an awesome partner with just about anyone. He was great at what he did.

"Don't even," Deeks voice was very serious as he frowned at her. "You mean so much more to me than just as a partner. You're my best friend and…" he trailed off again, unable to continue. He'd never have another partner like Kensi Blye for the rest of his life. "You're irreplaceable."

Kensi gave him a sweet smile before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Right back at you."

A/N: I am super nervous about posting this chapter, but I can't keep nitpicking and I wanted to get this out before I lost any readers. Covered a lot in this chapter as far as events so the next chapter will probably be a lighter affair or it might be a very smutty affair. At this point I have no idea how I'm going to get these two together and if I take it too slow they'll be stuck on this trip for months. It probably shouldn't come as a surprise, but this will most likely be longer than 9 chapters and more like 11-12 chapters total. I'm really feeling the review lovin and I'm willing to beg for more :D Pleeeeeease? Also, to Black Rook, the reviewer who simultaneously flatters me and forces me to reeeeeeally think my plot over to make sure it is worthy of the attention of you awesome readers; I'd love to send my chapters your way before posting to get your opinion and to be sure that I can do this plot proper justice. Send me a PM or email if you're interested. Wow this is a long author's note… I should really just it now before you all fall asleep on me, but I want to wish you all a Happy New Year first!


	7. Chapter 7

Kensi was slowly dragged from blissful sleep due to the rising temperature around her. She could feel the sweat dripping down between her breasts and down her spine, collecting at the base of her back. It was really getting uncomfortable and so she tried spread her limbs out and squirmed for more room. Her efforts were only met with something even warmer pressed against her and wrapped around her limbs to keep her in place. Frowning, she finally pried her eyes open to be met with a black thermal pattern. Confused even further she pulled her head back to see mussed blonde waves and the growing stubble of her partner's facial hair.

_Oh._

She took a moment to watch his face, peaceful in sleep and she couldn't help but smile softly. He looked so innocent and happy when asleep. If only he could just stay this way; quiet, cute, hard –

_Whoa…_

Kensi's cheeks flushed a different shade of red past the color of warm. So he was having one of those nights. Her first thought was to tease him mercilessly, but then quickly after thought was the image of her grinding against him and ripping his clothes off to feel him naked against her again. Sooooooo tempting…

Before her imagination could take her any further his eyes batted open to stare down directly into hers. They were the most intense and bright blue she'd ever seen and there was a haze to them that was unfamiliar. Kensi's mouth opened to say something smart – anything, but nothing came out and she looked more like a fish out of water. Before any further thought process could occur, her partner had her flipped onto her back and pinned to the ground with his hips. Kensi couldn't help the responding thrust of her hips when his arousal pressed tightly against her lower stomach. She was a woman and when an attractive man –

"Oooooooh," Kensi moaned softly and knew her reaction was because this was Deeks. The man she had secretly wanted for so long now. "Deeeeeeks –"

He cut her off when his lips pressed to hers and his tongue immediately parted her lips for a deep and soul stealing kiss. It was a kiss not to be ignored and she eagerly responded to his ministrations. Her body squirmed up into his, begging for more contact and when his responding thrust against her brought stars to her vision she couldn't hold back the shudder of pleasure.

"Whoa… uh, what are we doing exactly?" Kensi asked between long kisses.

"It isn't obvious?" Deeks gave a short laugh but then continued his extensive exploration of her mouth and lips.

"But – "

"No buts," Deeks interrupted. "Unless it's our butts, naked in this sleeping bag."

"Deeks!" A laugh bubbled from Kensi and it was hard to stop even with the very intense kisses.

"Please Kensi," Deeks pulled back to stare into her eyes with absolute sincerity. "No buts just now. Just you and me and this moment."

And how could she argue logic like that? Her answer was to tilt her head up to his and continue where they had left off. Kensi slipped her hands easily under the fabric of his thermal shirt to feel bare skin and she could feel his muscles tightening and loosening beneath her touch. She was so focused on where her hands were and his reaction that she hadn't realized his freehand that wasn't holding him up was rubbing soft patterns on her side and stomach and she once again arched into him. She wanted to touch more of him and for him to touch more of her but the clothes were a major hindrance.

"Clothes. Off," Kensi mumbled between kisses and Deeks was quick to set her order in motion. Of course that was where the hiccup in her plan occurred. When Deeks tried to take his shirt off his other hand had slipped so that he fell with an 'oomf' on top of her and all the air whooshed out of her lungs. "Deeks!" Kensi squeaked out with what little air was left.

"Sorry," Deeks mumbled and fumbled until he was hovering above her again. In attempt to start again, Kensi reached to tug her own thermal pants down but then in the process kneed Deeks in the family jewels causing him to make a grunting noise before tipping to the side while his body attempted to curl into a ball in the confines of the small sleeping bag.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Kensi turned beat red as she turned to face him to see if he was going to be alright.

"Maybe now isn't the place or time to try this sort of thing," Deeks grunted hoarsely and though Kensi still wanted him more than anything, they were clearly making a mess of this.

"Yeah, you're right," Kensi said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I will be," Deeks whispered back. "Just give me a minute, k?"

Kensi nodded vigorously, worried that she might have done permanent damage and that she had single handedly ruined the moment they were having. A few minutes passed and Kensi was about to ask him again if he was alright but he started to straighten out and his breathing was regulating itself.

"I'm so so sorry," Kensi mumbled again, the guilt was eating away at her.

"It's alright, Sugarbear," Deeks grimaced. "I know you didn't do that on purpose… right?"

"No!" Kensi answered quickly and he could easily read the guilt on her face.

"Then I'm okay," Deeks sighed. "How about we start hiking, assuming this storm is over."

Kensi nodded and began sliding out of the sleeping bag. Once out she shivered and quickly sought out her pack for some clothes. She never turned to see Deeks doing the same, but heard the rustling behind her and then beside her as they both layered on clothing to get warm again. When they were both layered up again, Kensi dug through her pack for a couple energy bars as they both had missed a couple meals and they would need the energy. While munching away at the bars Deeks finally spoke up again.

"Can you tell if the storm has passed?" He asked, leaning more toward her to be able to see out their small entrance.

"Not really, it's all just very white and bright," Kensi commented, swallowing her last bite of the bar. When they had both finished they pocketed the wrappers and moved toward the entrance to inspect it and then Deeks groaned aloud. "What?"

"I think we're snowed in," Deeks whined and reached forward to get a fistful of packed snow.

"Crap," Kensi agreed. After a shared look of misery and resolution, the two began digging their way out.

"So how far do you think we've made it overall?" Deeks asked to fill the busy silence.

"I think we're close to the top of our second mini-mountain," Kensi responded. "Or at least I hope we are. It would mean we're making decent progress."

"So we might beat the guys yet?" Deeks asked cheerfully.

"Well I wouldn't count us out of this race," Kensi grinned, her partner's excitement was contagious.

"So about before…" Deeks asked, sounding only slightly distracted.

Kensi froze for a moment and it was like he had thrown her into the snow naked. He didn't actually want to discuss what had happened, right?

"That was something, right?" Deeks tried to continue since she didn't respond.

Kensi only let out a non-committal grunt and continued to haul snow out of their exit. The sooner she could dig them out, the sooner she could escape this conversation.

Deeks in the meantime, was ready to grab her by the shoulders and shake answers from her, but he knew she'd only close him off even more than she already was. So he'd try another approach.

"I want you," Deeks said with crystal clear clarity as he continued scooping snow out of their path. This time Kensi stopped and stared at him with her mouth dropped open in shock. "And if I'm not mistaken, you want me too."

Kensi's mouth moved up and down for a minute but nothing came out. "That's not the point," she finally managed and she began hand shoveling again.

"Then explain to me this point you speak of," Deeks asked, trying to keep calm as they continued working at the snow.

"The point," Kensi started, but then stopped short. "The point is that we're partners – colleagues. And partners can't ever be more than that."

"We're already more," Deeks pointed out. "We're already friends."

"It'd be more complicated than that if we were more," Kensi sighed, still not making eye contact as they continued with the snow.

"Tell me how," Deeks said, trying to lead her around to seeing them from his eyes.

"Deeks, please," Kensi finally stopped her work and stared pleadingly at him and he turned his attention to her. "I can't lose what we have now. You're the first bit of normal I've had in a very long time and I _need_ that."

It was impossible for him to push her now. He couldn't when she was giving him the wide and sorrow filled deep brown gaze. He was a puppet to her emotions and even if he wanted her more than anyone else in the world, he couldn't force it if she needed his friendship more.

"Okay," Deeks gulped down the sadness that came with acceptance. He was doing this for her.

Kensi could see the agony this decision had cost him and it was like a knife twisted in her heart. She wanted to see him happy and it was tempting to throw caution to the wind and give him what they both wanted, but it would come to an end someday and then they'd have nothing. They both turned from the other and began working at the snow again.

*Team Sallen*

"You have got to be kidding me…" Callen sighed after he'd pressed on the tent entrance and discovered it to be buried in snow.

"Don't you just love snow?" Sam grinned, throwing on his upper most jacket and then gloves.

"No, I really don't," Callen frowned. "Before this snow was okay as long as it wasn't near me and now I can safely say after this trip that snow just sucks."

"Aw, come on G," Sam smiled brightly. "It's fluffy _and _fun!"

"And cold, and wet, and cold…" Callen continued with a grunt.

"Well there's only four days left if we can push it and then we can be back in sunny Cali before you know it," Sam brought up, hoping the bribery would get his partner really moving.

"What are we waiting for then?" Callen asked, pushing at the tent flap to move the snow away from the entrance so they could get out.

Sam worked hard to hide his grin as he followed his partner up and out of the tent.

"I suppose we have to unbury this thing…" Callen cringed.

"Yeah if we want something to sleep in later on," Sam agreed with an eye roll.

Together they cleared as much snow off their tent as possible and then began folding it up to pack away. Between the two they managed to clear off a little space where their tent had been to make a small fire and then boiled up some oats for a breakfast. Feeling a little more optimistic Sam doubled their portions and added some nuts and raisins to help fill them. They would need the extra energy to get them through the knee high snow.

"Do you think we could sled down the mountain?" Callen asked, his mind also on the trek ahead.

Sam looked thoughtful before imagining his partner careening down a steep hill screaming like a girl came to mind.

"You could try it if you'd like," Sam chuckled. He wouldn't mind watching that show.

"If it gets us closer to a bacon cheeseburger and a hot shower I'd give it a shot," Callen affirmed.

"You are starting to collect a particularly potent smell," Sam scrunched his nose up and Callen shot him a dark glare.

"Speak for yourself, Stinky," Callen countered. It was true that neither had any real chances of cleaning up since starting as they hadn't found any kind of running water to do so and there was no way he was scrubbing himself in snow.

Once their breakfast was finished and they'd washed everything and packed it all away again, Callen waited for Sam to point their direction. He'd willingly let him be the holder of the compass, while he kept the map on him. Finally after Sam turned here and there, he faced a semi-clear path and pointed.

"Let's do this," Sam said, trying to sound like he had the energy, but even he was getting a little dragged down. He couldn't imagine how Callen was holding up and he was more than surprised that he hasn't been whining most of this time.

With Callen following close enough behind Sam to use his path, they made it a couple hours before they switched leads and Callen made their path forward. Another couple hours passed before Callen collapsed into the snow in defeat.

"I can't feel my legs and I can't tell if it's because the muscles are overtaxed or if they're that cold," Callen whined.

Sam grimaced but knew what his partner meant. Walking through snow was exhausting work. He only hoped it wouldn't be this deep for the remainder of the trip and that they might sections of snow free or close to snow at some point so they could make some better time. Deciding that now was as good a time as any to break for a lunch; Sam dug out an energy bar and handed it to his partner who took it silently for once.

"We should be heading down hill in the next hour and then it'll be a little easier," Sam offered.

"God I hope so," Callen sighed, biting into his bar. "How do you think Kensi and Deeks are doing?"

"If they got this storm as well I hope they were able to avoid it somehow," Sam sighed, worry creeping into his mind. Competition aside, he just wanted everyone to get back in one piece and alive. He knew Kensi was probably keeping them alive with the numerous tricks of survival that she knew, but he wondered just how much whining she could take before she killed Deeks. "At least we haven't seen any flares. That has to be a good sign."

"Yeah, unless they've killed each other by now," Callen joked.

"Let's hope not," Sam sighed, getting to his feet again. "Can't have the workload back at OSP doubling."

"Yeah, you've got a point there," Callen responded. "Do you think we'll cross paths with them at all?"

"If we do, I hope it's when we're well past the midway point."

"We should probably get going then," Callen sighed and Sam nodded.

"Gotta beat those kids," Sam said as he led the way and they continued on their path.

*Back at OSP*

"Oh thank God," Nell sighed and sagged back into her seat in front of the many screens.

"They're okay?" Eric asked as he finished the distance to his chair from the entrance.

"Well they're both moving and on the screen again, so they're at least alive," Nell responded, straightening in her seat again. "And it looks like Callen and Sam got the head start for the day."

"So who is in the lead?" Eric asked casually as he took his seat.

"You know I won't say," Nell grinned mischievously at him. "It would ruin the betting pool."

"Oh come on!" Eric whined, peering over her shoulder at the maps.

"Nope!" Nell closed the maps on the screen and turned to face him. "You'll just have to wait with everyone else."

A/N: This chapter took too long to write, I know and if you're reading this, thank you for sticking it out with me for this long! Also, all the amazing reviews that I'm not sure I deserve have really kept me going and I won't hold you back from leaving more to get the next chapter out faster. Also, a big thanks to Black Rook for providing Sallen fodder so that Densi didn't completely steal the show.


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't suppose you could shoot us some tacos, could you?" Deeks gasped out as he braced himself on a tree as they headed down their last smaller mountain. "Or even some Chinese food?"

"Yeah sure," Kensi said cheerfully as she led the way down the steep hill.

"Really?!" Deeks perked up instantly until Kensi started laughing.

"Of course not!" Kensi chuckled as she continued down the hill.

"Well can we at least stop to eat _something_?" Deeks whined and Kensi sighed before caving.

They had made significant progress once they were able to get moving and they were fast approaching the bottom of their current mountain. The weather had given them a break by the time they approached the bottom and there was no longer any snow or at least nothing more than a dusting in some open places. It was even just warm enough to remove a few layers as Kensi passed Deeks a ration of pheasant. They each chose a piece of nature to park their backsides on while they finger fed themselves their later than normal lunch.

Kensi had been more than shocked when Deeks had switched to super awesome-annoying-goofy-whiney best friend in a matter of minutes from when their conversation ended. It had almost given her emotional whiplash. Awkward might have been a nice word for the tension between them as they dug a path out of their temporary home. But once they had covered a little ground, he was back to his twenty questions and a much peppier mood. After much thought on their hike, she assumed it was what made him such a good undercover guy and her pouting and quiet mood was really making her ashamed. With each step it was a battle in her brain to try and lighten up like he had, but she couldn't let it go. So while her partner was literally frolicking between trees on their way down the slope while singing random songs, she was silent and moody. It made her want to hate him all the more.

"Do we have enough for seconds?" Deeks seemed to hesitate as he asked, clearly nervous over her response.

Feeling just a little bad that he was still walking on egg shells with her to a degree, she handed him an even larger portion of the bird and he eagerly took it. They had just enough left for a single meal so she would have to keep her eye out for animal tracks or hope that there were some fish at the stream they would have to cross in just a couple hours' time. When Deeks had finished with his second share, they both silently got to their feet and continued on. Kensi carried the bow with a notched arrow while they walked and thankfully Deeks caught on that silence was of the essence.

They both hiked silently for the next couple hours, but Kensi was disappointed to find that there were no edible signs of life that she could find on their path. The stream that divided the larger and smaller mountain came into view and Deeks sigh of relief broke the silence along with the steady flow of water over rocks.

"We should really refill our water here," Deeks comments before swinging pack from his back and onto the ground.

"Maybe you shouldn't get too close…" Kensi's face scrunched in worry and Deeks rolled his eyes at her in response.

"This one is maybe knee-deep at best, Fern," Deeks whined like a child being told he couldn't do something. "Relax a little."

Kensi frowned but followed his lead of dropping her bag to the ground.

"Maybe we could catch us a few fish for dinner?" Deeks smiled brightly. "They look pretty plentiful here."

Kensi's gaze was drawn from him to the shallow river to see the pale pink of fish fighting to swim upstream, with a few leaping up from the safety of the water to try and get further. It was a kind of beautiful thing, with the bright sun shining off the multicolored scales of each fish that created a rainbow effect. Deeks was also drawn to the sight and he moved to the edge of the stream to get a closer look.

"Are you going to catch them then?" Kensi asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sure," Deeks affirmed happily. "How hard can it be when they literally jump into your arms?"

Kensi shrugged, trying not to grin. How hard indeed. She watched Deeks stand on the water's edge as he waved his arms in the air whenever a flash of scales sprang up from the shallow depths. Kensi had to admit that this might be better than most comedy television shows as she fought not to laugh outloud. Of course it couldn't be helped when a fish leapt up and smacked him in the face and the shock of it sent him sprawling into the shallow water, sputtering for a breath. This of course had Kensi on the ground nearly rolling in laughter. Deeks glowered at her from his seat in the water where the fish tried swimming around and over him now. Luckily this water was much warmer than the last one he had fallen into, though still icy cold in his opinion. Of course it was the sight of his partner, tearing up from laughter that had him frozen in place. How was he supposed to find a woman that compared to her? Deeks knew he wouldn't. Moving on from that train of thought he realized that she was still laughing, but now unaware of her surroundings.

Perfect.

Carefully getting to his feet, Deeks quietly made his way closer to her and by the time the silence made her pause, she was too late. With widened eyes, Kensi shot her arms out between them.

"No," she warned, trying to sound as serious as she felt, but the laughter was still there. "Don't you dare, Deeks!"

"I think I do dare," Deeks grinned and reached out to wrap his arms around her arms and middle so that she was effectively pinned against his wet body.

"DEEKS!" Kensi shrieked in shock at the wet and cold sensations, but he wasn't finished yet. He started walking them back toward the river and that was when she really began to squirm. "You wouldn't! No, Deeks, come on!"

Deeks was steadfast in his mission back to the river and when he was ankle deep he found a slightly deeper spot and unceremoniously dropped her into the water with a little force so that she went under for a second and came back up sputtering.

"Much better," Deeks grinned and then laughed at the murderous look she was giving him. "I get how this is funny now!"

Kensi only glared before she swiped her leg out and he landed back into the water with an unmanly squawk.

"Hey!" Deeks whined and Kensi grinned back at him. Not to be outdone, Deeks began to strike his arms against the water so that he splashed her with as much water as he could manage. What ensued was an all-out splash war until both were exhausted and shivering.

"You know we still don't have fish for dinner," Kensi grinned.

"Yeah, suppose we don't," Deeks said, clearly disappointed.

"Do what I do then," Kensi said, getting to her feet and peeling off her coat-like layer, leaving her in the base layer of under armor.

Deeks watched carefully as she slipped her forearms into the waist of the shirt and then pulled her arms apart so that the shirt was taught. She glanced up to see his progress and he quickly followed her motions from earlier until he was in a similar position with his own shirt.

"And now we stand still," Kensi said, widening her stance some so that she didn't fall or startle as easy as her partner had earlier.

Deeks nodded and followed her lead. Together they watched the surface of the water until a fish broke free from the surface and moved to fly past Kensi, but she moved her arms quickly and captured the fish in the shirt and closed her arms around it so that it wouldn't escape. Deeks eyes lit up with the excitement of the challenge and he took a deep breath to settle himself before waiting and watching. Finally after a few minutes, another fish leapt out and Deeks shot his arms out so that the shirt intercepted it's path and then he closed his arms together.

"Look whose bringing dinner home tonight!" Deeks bounced in excitement and Kensi couldn't help but smile back at him.

And still deep down all she wanted to do was drop the fish in her arms and tackle him for an hour or two of making out and hopefully more. This thought turned her smile into a frown and she trudged out of the water. She couldn't have it both ways, she reminded herself. She either chose to be his friend and partner or they were more.

"We should probably get warm and dry before we continue, huh?" Deeks commented, picking up on her change of mood.

"Yeah," Kensi responded blandly.

"Do you think I should get us a couple more fish first? In case we don't bump into anything else for a couple days?" Deeks asked.

"Good idea," Kensi responded just as tonelessly. "I'll start a fire going."

Deeks fought back the urge to follow her and find out what was going through her mind and instead dropped his fish by hers and went back out into the water to catch a few more. By the time he had caught three more, Kensi had gotten a fire started and was out of her wet clothing that was now perched near the fire to dry.

"I'll get the fish ready," Kensi said softly. "You should get into some dry clothes."

Deeks nodded with a furrowed brow. Where did the laughing partner from half an hour go? She scooped up the fish and carried them closer to the water's edge so she could clean and descale them. He couldn't help but glance at her every chance he got as he peeled off the wet layers of clothing and exchanged them for dry versions. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all earlier. He couldn't regret making the initial move, because it had been amazing while it lasted, but if her not talking to him is the cost of his folly then he wasn't sure it was worth it. More than anything he just wanted her to talk to him and be his friend again and that perhaps was the big give away on the 'L' word he refused to say aloud, even in his own brain. He'd never met a woman before that made him want the talking and hanging out more than all the other stuff. Deeks was never a player, but he did enjoy his time between the sheets and although he knew getting Kensi between said sheets would be an experience he'd never forget, he would rather just have her companionship. With those remaining thoughts on the subject matter, Deeks focused on remaining silent to give her the space and time to think on her own.

When Deeks had finished changing out of the wet clothing and laid out his old clothes by the fire he rummaged in the pack for a pot that he could boil the river water with to take with them for drinking. He approached the river making sure to give Kensi a good chunk of space and without speaking, dipped the pot into the water and carried it back to the fire. Carefully he hung it from the tripod and then lowered it closer to the fire and began the tiring process of waiting in silence.

Kensi in the meantime, tried to lose herself in the task of preparing the fish for cooking and ignoring her partner who was maybe fifteen feet behind her. She really hated how tense things were currently but she was at a complete loss as to how to fix them. With a silent sight, Kensi refocused her mind on the task at hand.

*Team Sallen*

Sam and Callen were currently lying face up on the ground with their hands splayed across their stomachs looking very content.

"I'll never complain about your choice of food again," Callen groaned, rubbing his stomach some in hopes of encouraging the digestion of the two fish he ate all by himself.

"Does this mean you'll try that tofu place around the corner of OPS?" Sam grinned, already knowing the answer.

"Absolutely not," Callen chuckled. "There at least has to be some sort of animal involved."

"Well that lasted a long time," Sam laughed. "We should probably get going if we're going to win this. Knowing our luck, Kensi and Deeks are just a day from finishing and we're only half the way."

Callen groaned, refusing to move at the minute.

"Come on man," Same grunted as he slowly got to his feet and Callen grudgingly followed him. "We only have a few more hours to go before we set up camp."

"Fine," Callen sighed and half stumbled after his partner. He spent the remainder of their time hiking debating if he could get the flare gun out and fired before Sam could do anything.

*Team Densi*

Somewhere between all the hiking, playing in the water, cooking a large quantity of fish, boiling a couple gallons of water, and even more hiking; Kensi was exhausted and judging by the haggard look on her partner's face and posture screams that he is in a similar condition. They worked together wordlessly to set up the tent and light the fire that would heat up their food and warm their bodies now that the temperature around them was quickly dropping.

"Do you think Callen and Sam have already finished?" Deeks finally asked, breaking the silence.

Kensi shrugged and continued digging through her pack for some of the fish they had already made just hours earlier. "Not sure, if they haven't finished already I'd bet they're at least within a day or so of finishing."

It was the first words he'd wheedled from her in hours and he'd taken them. Encouraged by her the sound of her voice he continued. "How long do you think they'll hold this victory over our heads for?"

This earned him a short chuckle from her and she shook her head. "Probably forever."

"All the more reason to pick up our pace I guess," Deeks commented dryly, stretching out his aching legs and back. "I never want to go camping again after this though."

"It hasn't been _that_ bad," Kensi winced a little, her mind replaying the worst and best that have happened thus far.

"Speak for yourself," Deeks huffed. "From now on I'm going to make sure LAPD has a case for me during these special events. Are they scheduled in advance or is it always last minute?"

Kensi tried to brush aside the hurt at his words. She knew he probably didn't mean that he disliked all this time spent with her and more the conditions they were living in and all the strenuous hiking, but it was hard for her not to link the two thoughts.

"How about we slow-re-cook this fish for dinner?" Kensi changed the topic and Deeks was more than a little confused but chose not to question it. Instead he passed her a square piece of foil that she wrapped the fish in before placing it in the fire. "So how much do you miss surfing by now?"

"I've been dreaming ocean the last couple of nights so I'd say stage three of withdrawal," Deeks sighed, grateful for the easy topic. "Might help if someone came with when we got back…"

"I'm sure Monty will keep you company," Kensi grinned, the banter coming easier.

"He is actually getting better at surfing," Deeks smiled back. "Last time we stood up together for a whole ten seconds before we took a dive into the big blue."

"Wait – he's been surfing now?" Kensi snorted and her eyes couldn't hide her amusement.

"I think he could do circles around you now, Fern," Deeks felt the mood lightening.

"Well then I guess I'll have to prove myself again, now won't I?" Kensi grinned back.

A/N: No excuses for this being so long other than the vacation is done and I've been thrown back into real life for the last week. I am going to finish this fic though! The next few chapters are already plotted out so they just need writing. I can maybe hint that _everything_ is gonna change next chapter, mwhahaha!


	9. Chapter 9

Kensi was beyond exhausted. She'd spent most of the night tossing and turning; her mind going a mile a minute over the last 24 hours and her partner. Her body felt like lead from all their hiking but her mind hadn't give her more than five minutes of a break the entire night and so now she was fumbling with the tent straps to get it tidied away and onto Deeks' pack. Thankfully he never said a word and looked a little more rested than she did.

"Why don't you take the lead," Kensi mumbled, dropping the compass into his hand.

He glanced up at her nervously, as if waiting for the punch line or a snarky comment and sighed when none came. Of course he had noticed how tired she looked with the dark blue bags beneath her eyes and the yawns but he hadn't dared to say anything. He situated himself with the compass and glanced down at it.

"What direction are we heading in today?" He asked, trying to sound more excited than he felt. More than anything he just wanted to be done with this challenge of theirs.

"North-east," Kensi answered simply before hoisting her pack onto her back to start following him when he found the direction and began walking.

"So how many days until we're finished and can go home?" Deeks asked about five minutes into their hike.

"Maybe three more days if we're lucky," Kensi sighed.

"Let's pick up the pace then," Deeks said as he moved his sore legs faster. "I want to be back in two days."

Kensi bit back a sigh and followed his lead. He had a point about getting back and then she could have some actual alone time to breathe. Deeks tended to mess with her thought process and him being so close all the time was only confusing her more. They made it a few hours at that pace before they slowed down for an hour to catch their breath and then stopped for a lunch of protein bars. While eating they both had a good look around at their surroundings. They were currently at the base of an impressive slope that made them both a little uneasy.

"Maybe we should go around," Deeks sighed, already sounding frustrated that they would lose whatever progress they had made thanks to this new development.

"I think we can make this," Kensi disagreed. "There's a pretty wide ledge that we can follow that could fit both of us side by side if necessary. As long as we do an easy and steady pace we should be fine."

Deeks frowned over at his partner and searched her eyes for any sign of reservation to her plan but found none.

"Alright," Deeks finally agreed, but something didn't feel right about this choice of path. "What are we waiting for then?"

Kensi smiled for the first time that day, dispelling some of the unease settling in the pit of Deeks' stomach. He would just focus on getting them through this quickly, in one piece, and their partnership intact. With an annoying song at the tip of his tongue he took the lead with a slight bounce to each step.

"It's a small world after all!" He sang with a clear voice.

"Oh dear God…" Kensi groaned as she dragged her feet behind him.

It was a blessing in disguise when the winds began to pick up and the whistling drowned out the sound of her partner's voice. Sure, it made it more difficult to move steadily forward when the gusts picked up, but at least it was peaceful. A few hours passed where both Kensi and Deeks struggled up the incline with their bodies pressed as close to the stone wall as possible since the winds had picked up considerably and were threatening to blow them both from the mountain face. More than once, Deeks had to catch himself from grabbing hold of his partner in fear that she would fly from the ledge, but instead he grimaced as she would clutch a rock that jutted out more fiercely when the wind would pick up. Finally after another hour of seeing her tire out and clutching the rock wall he turned back to face her.

"Why don't we tie a lead between us so we can catch the other person if they go over," Deeks suggested, already digging in his bag for something to strap to the both of them.

"Or if one of us goes over, they take the other with them," Kensi rationalized. They both knew who would be the one to go over, but she had a good hunch she wasn't going to win this debate.

Deeks gave her a knowing look and she nodded in defeat. Just as he found a climbing cable that they could probably use, he heard a screech of panic and when he looked up toward his partner she was sliding down the mountain in a tumble of limbs and muffled shouts.

"KENSI!" Deeks nearly tumbled over the edge himself when he reached out in vain toward her and then she was out of his sight; lost in the snow covered green forest below. He was frozen for a few seconds as the howling wind covered whatever noise his partner may be making if she hadn't been knocked out yet and then his mind and body whipped into action as he steadily backtracked down their trail, praying to whatever God may exist that she was alive. It was a constant battle in his mind not to just slide down the steep incline after her, but if he got severely hurt or died in the process, he'd be of no help to his partner and he kept that mantra going in his head because after a couple hours had passed, his will power to not be reckless was growing thin. Finally when he thought he was low enough he sat on his backside and slid down the gradual slope, trying to steer himself closer to where his partner went down. He must have slid down for a good half an hour when he finally hit flatter ground and he quickly got to his feet to begin hiking in the direction she had fallen. Snow was gradually beginning to start falling and he picked up his pace. If they got too much snow he might not be able to find her if she were unconscious or –

Deeks shook his head, refusing to believe that she wouldn't have survived the fall. "KENSI?!" He called out for her every other minute but he heard nothing in response. The adrenaline from earlier was beginning to drain from his body and his muscles rippled in painful spasms in protest to continued efforts to keep walking. A few times he stumbled to his knees, but after a minute he would struggle to his feet again and continue on, calling out his partner's name until his voice was hoarse. He was beginning to think that he would never find her and she'd die from exposure or maybe get attacked by animals while injured and unable to defend herself. These images drove him forward when he was sure he had nothing left until he caught something bright out of the corner of his eye; a motionless boot and long brown hair splayed across the snow.

"Kensi," Deeks breathed her name.

*Team Sallen*

"21 bottles of beer on the wall, 21 bottles of beer!" Callen sang hoarsely, attempting to fill in the silence.

"I swear G, if you don't stop singing that damn song I'm gonna leave you stranded out here while you sleep!" Sam threatened darkly. When the woods around them fell all but silent, Sam grinned to himself. He'd finally gotten through to his thick headed partner. But when the silence went on, he grew suspicious. When he looked back, his partner was frozen in place and staring off to his left. "Come on man, I was just kidding."

When his partner only remained frozen in place, Sam followed his gaze and saw why Callen wasn't moving. Four wolves were standing about twenty feet away and staring at them suspiciously.

"Don't move, G," Sam cautioned softly, trying not raise any alarms with the wolves.

"What'd you think I was doing now?" Callen quipped back in a low voice.

"They're probably just curious about us," Sam reasoned. "So lower your sights down so that you're not looking them in the eye."

With only a second's hesitation, Callen followed the directions given and Sam did as well.

"Now slowly lower your head and shoulders so you're hunched over," Sam said. "It lets them know that we're submissive and don't want to fight."

"What if they spring while our heads are down? We won't have time to make a break for it," Callen said, the tension ringing in clear in his voice.

"You're just gonna have to trust me," Sam said, already taking his own advice about hunching over.

Finally, Callen sighed and did as he was told and they waited in silence. Both had their ears focused completely on any noise of snow crunching or breathing so they would know before they were attacked. When fifteen minutes had passed and their backs were beginning to ache, Sam dared to slowly glance up and their guests were gone. Cautiously, he glanced around at their surroundings to be sure they hadn't just taken up a different position, but he didn't see anything.

"You can straighten up now," Sam sighed and stretched his back and shoulders.

"They're gone?" Callen asked as he searched around them; eyes focused on any movement.

"Yeah, we're all good," Sam answered, also still searching the snowy scene. Silence filled the air around them and just when they were beginning to relax, a loud thump sounded beside Callen and he moved in a blur of speed past Sam with a startled yelp and though he startled as well he couldn't help but laugh hysterically. "It was just snow falling from a tree!"

"Not. Funny." Callen gasped for air a good thirty feet away from the scene, hunched over from the sudden effort.

"You're right, that was hilarious," Sam grinned, unable to stop laughing just yet.

*Densi*

"Come on, sweetheart," Deeks rubbed her white cheeks. "This is no time for a nap."

He'd first checked for a pulse and breathing and found both, but she hasn't twitched an inch since he'd found her and the fear and worry was growing exponentially.

"Please, Kensi," he pleaded softly, starting to gently probe around her head with his bare fingers for anywhere she may have been bumped. When his fingers found a spot of warmth and a solid bump, he pulled his hand away to find blood covering his finger. His stomach nearly revolted on him, knowing this was her blood on his hand. It wasn't a lot though, all things considered and he tried to take comfort from that thought. "I swear I'll never whine about anything again if you wake up right now."

"I don't believe that for a second," Kensi slurred and then groaned when she tried to move her limbs. "Ugh, everything hurts."

Deeks' wanted to cry he was so happy to hear her voice but then his brow knit in worry over her last words.

"I'm using the flare gun and phone," Deeks grunted before turning to search through his pack.

"No!" Kensi called out roughly and winced. "Just give me a minute to take inventory of everything and we'll go from there."

Deeks wanted to argue, but he was just happy she was awake to talk back and so he gave her this consolation. He watched her face go serious as she must've tested each part of her body individually. After a few minutes he finally cracked and spoke up.

"Well?" He tried not to sound over the top worried, but it was hard.

"Just really bruised, I think, and maybe a couple of cracked ribs," Kensi murmured as she tried to sit up on her own. Deeks of course moved to help her sit up, but kept her sitting when she tried to stand.

"Just sit a moment," Deeks insisted with his hands on her shoulders to keep her steady and still.

Kensi opened her mouth to argue that she could stand, but then saw the worry and exhaustion on her partner's face and kept her mouth shut. The pain was beginning to ebb some when the shivers began to rack her body. Deeks looked her over nervously and she could see the panic visibly growing.

"We need to get a fire going or something to warm you up," Deeks said, not daring to move from her side in case she passed out again or froze to death.

Kensi nodded her head and winced when it made her head pound even more. She looked around them since Deeks wasn't moving just yet when something caught her eye that made her squint. Sure enough, it was definitely there.

"Is that a door?" Kensi asked, staring pointedly at a flash of red between large snow flakes.

Deeks gave her a 'I think you must've really bumped your head if you're seeing doors' look but followed her gaze anyway. Sure enough he could make out what appeared to be a red door about fifty feet away. He could barely see it through the snow but it was definitely there.

"I'll be damned," Deeks sighed. He helped Kensi to her feet and when she appeared able to stand, he shouldered both bags against her protest and with only a little assistance, they hobbled their way to the door. It took a couple breaks and a lot of huffing on both their parts, but they finally made it the mysterious door to see that it was for a very small cabin that appeared to be deserted. "Don't supposed you brought your lock picking kit along?"

Kensi just rolled her eyes and shuffled closer to the door to test the handle. One twist of the knob and the door opened in with no further resistance.

"Hello?" Kensi called, but the place appeared to be deserted for quite a few years. Cobwebs were in every corner and the floor was covered in a healthy dose of dust and dirt, but there were a few old chairs and a wood burning fireplace, and that seemed pretty darn close to heaven about now. "I think it's safe to say we won't be disturbing anyway."

Deeks followed her into the cabin and eagerly looked around the empty single room. "I say we put camp up here for the night and discuss our options in the morning. I don't think you should be running around through the woods right away."

Kensi nodded slowly and moved further into the cabin. Deeks shut the door behind them and set the bags down before unstrapping her sleeping bag from her pack. Unrolling it he laid it out near the fireplace and then motioned for her to climb in. She paused for a second, feeling like she should be helping him get everything read and not laying down before she saw the look of determination on his face and she grudgingly crawled into the bag. After zipping her into the bag, Deeks moved to the wooden chairs that were the only furnishings in the place and broke them over his knee before tossing them into a pile in the fireplace. Digging through his pack he took a handful of lint and the lighter and began working to start the fireplace. It only took a minute before the flames began to flicker to life and steadily grow.

"You've gotten quite good at that," Kensi murmured, the words just falling out of her mouth. It seems her brain to mouth filter wasn't working just now, but she found that she didn't regret the words either.

Deeks looked a little shocked at first but then gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

When the flames were really going, he backed up and moved toward their packs. Neither had eaten anything since their break for a snack at the base of the incline and Deeks was famished.

"What are you hungry for, Kens?" Deeks asked as he took stock of their options. "Beans, noodles, fish, oatmeal?"

"I'm not really hungry," Kensi mumbled, her eyes beginning to droop as her body warmed up.

Alerted to her more than tired state, he tried to keep her awake with talk. "Nonsense! I bet you want a chocolate chip protein bar… Or I might even have a half frozen bagel somewhere in my pack."

"M'okay…" Kensi mumbled then yawned. "Don'eed foo."

"Kensi," Deeks voice held a warning tone and he quickly crossed the distance between them. "You gotta stay awake for me, princess."

"Don' call me tha," Kensi pouted, but her eyes were closing.

"Then you'll have to stay awake and keep me from saying it, _princess_," he emphasized the hated nickname in hopes of getting a rile out of her but she only frowned and burrowed into her sleeping bag. "Kens, you can't sleep. You probably have a concussion and if you fall asleep now, you might not wake up and I need you to keep me alive out here."

She half snorted and grinned. "Yeah ya do." Her eyes slowly opened, but it seemed to take a monumental effort.

"Why don't you tell me about your last date?" Deeks asked, hoping that making her think and talk would keep her awake while he got some food ready for them.

"Ummmm," Kensi looked deep in thought as he backtracked to their packs to grab some oatmeal, a cooking pan, and a couple bottles of water. "I can't remember."

"You haven't lost gaps of your memory have you?" Deeks asked, half concerned and half just wanting her to keep talking. "Do you know what year it is?"

"Ha. Ha," Kensi gave a dry chuckle and shook her head. "It's 2013 and I can't remember because I think it's been about eight months since my last actual date."

"Actual?" Deeks asked, perversely curious as to what she meant.

"Well, dates that consisted more than a quick run between the sheets and no breakfast the next day," Kensi answered wryly.

Deeks could feel the rush of blood to his head as he thought of men only using his partner for sex. She deserved much more than that.

"Work hasn't been that busy, has it?" Deeks asked as he fumbled with their meal over the fire and got it started.

"No," Kensi sighed. "It's just that none of them are you."

A/N: This chapter was getting a little long so I had to cut it off here. So sorry for the delay, but I think you already all know that. Another big thanks to my brilliant part-time muse; Black Rook. You've got a genius brain : ) Reviews seem to work better than tomatoes, so please send some of the first, though the latter will be accepted as long as they're edible.


	10. Chapter 10

Deeks froze for a heartbeat, fighting the urge to turn and stare at her like she had lost her mind. Finally the words spilled from his mouth and he cringed at how horrible they sounded. "I'm thinking you hit your head harder than we thought." After stirring the oatmeal he forced his face to neutral and turned to face his partner.

"Deeeeeeeeeeks," she whined and gave him a full on pouting face that would normally make him laugh.

"Hang onto that sentence, sweetcheeks," Deeks knelt down beside her and brushed the hair from her face. "Can you sit up for me?"

Kensi's face screwed up in confusion, but with his help she sat up in the sleeping bag.

"Now turn your head," Deeks instructed and some of the tension slipped from him as she did as she was told. Carefully, he brushed aside some of the hair on the back of her head until he found the egg-size bump and some clotting blood. She hissed when his fingers grew too close and he apologized. "This really should be cleaned up, but first I have a few questions."

Kensi gave him a pointed glare that screamed 'you'd better be kidding', but he continued anyway.

"Where are we?" Deeks asked, watching her face closely.

"In the woods," Kensi answered and when Deeks narrowed his eyes suspiciously she continued. "In a cabin that we found after I woke up."

Deeks nodded before continuing. "What were we just talking about a couple minutes ago?"

"Uuh, sex?" Kensi asked rather than answered and a blush crept into her cheeks.

Deeks wanted to chuckle at her embarrassment, because her face was priceless at the moment, but he tried to remain serious.

"With?" Deeks continued, determined to see how her short term memory was serving her.

"Men that aren't you?" Kensi winced and then bit her lower lip.

"That does about sum it up," Deeks nodded curtly before getting to his feet and walking over to his pack. Pulling out a flashlight, he fought keep a clinical mindset as he knelt back down beside her and turned the flashlight on. "Stare into the light, but don't walk into it, k?"

Kensi's tongue darted out to mock him but she remained obedient for now. She didn't like to see him this worried and on edge. It ate her insides knowing he was worried and distressed over her. She really didn't deserve him as a partner or friend, but somehow they'd found their way to each other's side. The light made her brain explode in pain and she flinched but after her initial reaction she kept her eyes open as best as she could. He flashed the light away and into her eyes a few times before he turned the light off and set it aside.

"Am I going to live nurse Deeks?" Kensi quipped with a grin, trying to get him to smile, even just a little. This serious version of her partner was beginning to give her the willies.

"Your eyes look okay," Deeks murmured, still watching her closely for any sign that she might die on the spot.

"Just okay?" Kensi asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, gorgeous, as usual," Deeks whispered huskily as he continued staring into her eyes from only several inches away.

"Deeks – I…" Kensi blurted but was at a loss for the correct wording. How could she ask him for more when she had so blatantly shut him down just a couple days ago? How could she explain to him that even though his friendship meant the world to her, something more than that would possibly make her the happiest woman on the planet? How could she tell him that she thought he was worth the risk – that preverbal leap across the line that has kept them from being more? Words weren't really working in her favor and so instead she closed the distance between them and sealed her lips over his. Deeks froze up for the first split second but then sank into the kiss; molding his lips to hers in a searing kiss that left her body in flames that had nothing to do with the nearby fire. After a long minute where each of the mouths coaxed sweet desire from the other, Deeks jerked back suddenly, creating a good gap between them.

"Kens – I can't," Deeks choked. "I can't keep going back and forth like this. You know how much I want you. How much I care about you – well, maybe you don't. But I do, Kens. You're the most important person in my life and I don't want just a quick lay with you. I don't want to have easy and meaningless sex with you and wake up the next day just to pretend nothing happened. I can't do it."

"Deeks," Kensi started and then stopped. Her brain was still muddled some and she was trying to work out how to phrase her next words. "I want more."

He gave her a doubtful expression, but despite the doubt she saw the flicker of hope flash across the blue eyes she loved so much. Yes, she said it, at least mentally. Love.

"I'm kinda confused, so you might need to spell this one out for me," Deeks said slowly, watching her as if she were a mouse about to run and hide.

Kensi bit her lower lip and took a deep breath. "I want a relationship. Like dates and Saturday morning sleep-ins with breakfast in bed. I'm not sure I know how to do more than that, but I want to learn how, with you."

Deeks' heart beat was steadily increasing as he took in her nervous words of honesty. Half his brain told him that he should get his ears checked, since he had to be hearing things, but the other wanted to hold her and never let go. Kensi seemed to wither under his gaze when he hadn't moved yet and he mentally tried to kick start his brain again.

"Of course, that's only if you want that too," Kensi said, sounding defeated already. She'd spilled her thoughts out and had read him completely wrong.

"Yes," Deeks said quickly. "Of course I want that too. I'm just trying to decide if I'm dreaming or not."

Kensi scowled and slugged him none-too gently in the left shoulder and he winced.

"Yeah, okay, not dreaming," Deeks gasped in mock pain. Of course it had hurt some, but playing it up made her smile at him and that's all he really wanted. A million and one questions were racing across his already foggy brain, but he was terrified that asking any of them might cause her to change her mind all together.

"Spit it out, Deeks, your brain is gonna explode if you think any harder," Kensi chuckled and shook her head some.

Deeks let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding until he heard her laugh. "What changed?" It was the question that was eating away at him the most.

"I guess I'm just tired of fighting how I feel," Kensi sighed. "I'm absolutely terrified that I will screw everything we had and might have up, but not acting on this – on us, could be the biggest mistake of my life."

Unable to resist any longer, Deeks moved closer and brought his lips to her in a sweet but chaste kiss. She leaned into him, wanting even more but he pulled back. A soft whimper escaped her lips in disappointment and she pouted again.

"I don't want to sound slow or stupid – "

"Cos that would definitely be a change…" Kensi interrupted him with a soft smile, her eyelids half closed, taking in the warmth of his closeness and then his deep chuckle in response.

"BUT… does this mean we're really together – like together-together?" Deeks asked, needing to be sure of her intent.

"Don't make me use the G or B words," Kensi groaned. "We're more than that, I think. If you're asking if we'll be something more than casual, than I hope so. I don't know if I could watch you the morning after another good date with someone else and I don't want some random man in my bed. I want you. Just you."

"Good," Deeks grinned and closed the distance once again so that his lips brushed against hers. He groaned into her mouth when her lips parted and her tongue invaded the space of his own mouth. It was meant to be a quick kiss, but Kensi was not on the same page it seemed. "Kens…" He groaned into her mouth, trying to sum up the willpower to pull back but finding it impossible. He was about to give up altogether when the smell of burnt food permeated his senses. "Crap!" This time he did jerk back and he crawled over to the now burning food in the fire.

"Oops," Kensi mumbled, already feeling the loss of his presence.

"I think we're going to be stuck with energy bars for the night by the time I can make us something else," Deeks sighed, removing the pot from over the fire. "I'm taking this out for some snow, but snack on this in the meantime."

He tossed an energy bar into her lap as he passed their bags and headed out the front door. Deeks was only gone a minute as he filled the burned pan with snow and another pot as well.

"I thought maybe we could wash up a little since we're by a warm fire and inside for once," Deeks commented as he placed both pans by the fire. "You haven't eaten a bite of that bar…"

His voice was tinted with worry and she grudgingly pealed back the wrapper and nibbled.

"Good girl," Deeks grinned at her before slipping his shirt up and off him, followed by his thermal undershirt.

Kensi's mouth seemed to go into salivating overdrive at the sight of his bare chest and shoulders and her continued silence must have tipped him off.

"You know, this whole package is yours now, darlin'," Deeks grinned over at her and she blushed in response. Words seemed to be failing her since her great fall. "Do I need to feed you myself?"

Kensi scowled at him and took another couple nibbled on the bar to appease him. When the snow finally melted and warmed to a degree, Deeks dipped his shirt in the water and sat beside Kensi.

"I know this isn't exactly a sponge bath, but I can hardly see your face through all the dirt and mud," Deeks said before he began wiping away the grime from her face.

Kensi was drawn to his face as he worked at her cheeks and chin. He looked to be concentrating so hard that he didn't notice her blatant stare and she took advantage of the viewing opportunity. She noticed a few new lines on his face from when they'd first met. Some of them from laughing and others around his brow that were probably from worrying and stress. She had probably helped put a few of those lines there, but there were probably a couple on her face from him too. They had both marked the other in visible and unseen ways through the last few years together. She knew for a fact that her heart would never be the way it was before she'd met him, but for once in their time together, that thought wasn't so scary. There was a pause in his ministrations and she glanced up to meet his eyes and he was gazing soulfully into hers already. His facial expression showed curiosity, hesitation, and something else she couldn't quite place, but it made her stomach jump up into her throat and then dance back into place.

"What are you thinking right now?" Deeks asked in a soft and husky voice.

"I have no idea why you'd want to settle for me," Kensi spilled and then looked away as she blushed.

"I'm not so sure I'd call it settling," Deeks smiled thoughtfully. "I'm going to go with damn lucky to have you."

Kensi frowned and finally looked up at him to see if he was joking. "I have a lot of baggage…"

"And so do I," Deeks countered.

"I hog the bed," Kensi added.

"As long as we're both in it, I don't care," Deeks grinned.

"I have control issues," Kensi sputtered.

"You can dominate me any day, any time, sweetheart," Deeks said brushing a large strand of her hair behind her ear. This got a short chuckle from her and she shook her head.

"I'm not so sure I'd mind the reverse," Kensi grinned devilishly and Deeks groaned.

"You're also a tease – you left that part out," Deeks muttered, trying to get back to washing her exposed skin clean.

"But now there's nothing to stop you," Kensi said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I could think of a couple," Deeks replied, starting to work at cleaning the back of her head with a clean portion of the shirt. "Like a couple of cracked ribs and you're smelling slightly potent about now."

"Deeks!" Kensi slugged him in the shoulder and they both cringed when the motion hurt.

"Easy Tiger," Deeks chuckled and then winced when she gasped in pain from where he was cleaning. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Kensi replied with a long sigh. "Are you almost done though?"

"Yeah, just about," Deeks replied. "How's that energy bar going?"

"Uuuugh," Kensi grunted before taking a mouthful and then wishing she hadn't. She still wasn't feeling the greatest. "Happy?" She asked, with her mouth still full.

"I'm getting there," Deeks responded, not giving into her childish tone.

"You should maybe wash up some too," Kensi said once he'd dropped the shirt back into the pot. "You're not smelling so great yourself."

"You always were a charmer," Deeks chuckled before he got up and left to dump the dirty water out and refilled it with snow. After he'd set the pot over the fire and took the other one aside, Kensi straightened when an idea hit her.

"Since we're stuck here for a bit we could probably wash more than our faces and hands," Kensi's face lit up with a genuine smile at the idea of really being clean or at least more clean than they'd been this whole trip.

"Might take quite a few trips for snow to get enough water to make us smell decent," Deeks said with a raised eyebrow.

"We've got nothing else to do while we wait anyway, right?" Kensi asked.

"True," Deeks agreed. "Well, this second pot is nice and warm if you want to go first."

"K," Kensi reached for the rag and then hissed in pain at the motion. "Never mind, maybe it'll just be you getting clean I think."

"I can help," Deeks offered and then realized how dirty that might sound to her. "If you want."

Kensi bit her lower lip, thinking about the implications before nodding. "Thanks."

"I haven't got you clean just yet," Deeks chuckled. "I'll just go get a clean shirt that we can use."

Deeks got to his feet and then came back with one of his shirts that he hadn't worn yet. Feeling more than a little self-conscious, Kensi picked at the hem of her shirt before she finally jerked it up in a rush and over her head. Pain exploded in her left side and her vision darkened around the edges before Deeks caught her gently by the elbow.

"Do we have any pain killers in our packs?" Kensi asked, trying to remember the packing list.

"Yeah, I think so," Deeks answered, watching her face carefully as she tried to mask the pain. "I'll go grab you a couple."

"Make it five," Kensi groaned as she peeled the shirt off her arms and started working on the next layer.

*Sallen Breather*

"Ow!" Callen whined and the flinched as a large black bird swooped down to try and peck his head through the winter hat.

"What now?" Sam sighed, but didn't look back as he continued hiking.

"That bird has it out for me," Callen said defensively and then ducked again as the same bird swooped down. "Seriously?!"

Finally Sam turned to see his partner ducking and trying to find cover as a black bird swooped down several times to bite at his head and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Nature sure loves you, G," Sam chuckled and kept walking as Callen ran in swerving patterns to avoid his new arch nemesis.

"Come on!" Callen shouted over at his partner. "You gotta help me out here!"

"Why don't you just try and reason with him?" Sam asked casually. "Maybe he just doesn't like the color of your hat?"

"Bull!" Callen cursed and then ducked as the bird got a piece of his hat on his most recent dive. "Give me that bow and a few arrows so I can take care of him then."

"What, so you can lose the few arrows we have left?" Sam asked, shaking his head. "Don't think so."

"There's gotta be something I can get rid of this bird with…" Callen said as he made another zig zag motion across their path.

After a few minutes of silence, Sam grew worried and finally glanced back to see his partner swinging a long stick in the air at the bird that was now hovering a safe distant away but following him still.

"Looks like you have a new best friend," Sam laughed.

A/N: Totally paranoid over this chapter and the dominance of Densi-action (or lack of action). I hope this hasn't left anyone disappointed or anything and that I've done the characters justice and kept them IC. Feel free to tell me if I did or didn't as I will probably be worrying over this until I can finish the next chapter. A huge thank you for all the wonderful reviews from the last chapter. No kidding, it was the reason this chapter was so easy to write and so quick to go up. Nothing like a bunch of threats to get the mojo going :D


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Moving into the 'M' territory. You've been warned!

"How about I help with these layers," Deeks suggested as he fidgeted within inches of her, awaiting permission. No way did he need another slug to the shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess that would work," Kensi sighed in frustration. She hated being unable to do basic things for herself and showing this weakness to her partner of all people was especially disappointing. They had spent the last few years with Kensi feeling the need to prove herself to him; that she was a valuable asset to their partnership and just as tough as the other guys, but scenarios like this worked against that image in her opinion.

Deeks carefully lifted the hem of her thermal undershirt and when he got the shirt under her arms, fitted her head through the gap and then tugged the rest of it off her arms. Before he could stop himself, a soft gasp escaped at the sight of her nature-abused body and he quickly looked away. It wouldn't help though because the image of all those bruises would be forever burned into his corneas.

"What?" Kensi asked. He'd seen her without a shirt already and even them sitting here doing this was giving her waves of déjà vu so why was he freaking out? She glanced down at her body and then sighed. She looked like crap. It would figure the first time Deeks would see her without a shirt on after agreeing to be something more and she would look like a beaten piece of fruit. Kensi tugged the shirt from his hand and started to put the layer back, but he took the shirt back and shook his head.

"I should probably take a look at these anyway and then we can get you cleaned at the same time," Deeks' voice was soft and low. It killed him to see all of the marks on her body and each one might just hurt him as much as it hurt her, but she needed him to be stronger and help get cleaned without all of his hesitations. He caught her worried gaze and held it until she released the shirt and nodded. Picking up the soaking shirt from the pot, Deeks rang it out before starting to gently scrub at her arms, thinking they would be better off than her torso.

Kensi only winced a few times and managed to not make any noises, knowing this task was tough on both of them and any help she could be she would manage. Lucky for both of them he took a break to rinse and ring out the shirt in some freshly warmed water before turning to her to start again.

"Back next?" Deeks asked, his voice gruff from lack of use in the last several minutes. Kensi only nodded and angled her back to face him. Deeks sighed in relief when her back showed far fewer bruises and marks. Still trying to be gentle, he moved the shirt up and down the length of her back to clean the old sweat from her skin and became hypnotized by the droplets of water trailing down her lighter olive skin. Kensi for her part was finding it harder to stay awake through the gentle motion and she fought to keep her eyes open. Sleeping could happen later.

"How does my back look?" Kensi asked, wondering if there was more bruising there.

"It appears as if you fell down the mountain front first or maybe the pack protected your back on the way down," Deeks tried to force a laugh but failed. "Ready for the front?"

"Yeah," Kensi sighed and turned back so that she was facing him.

Deeks swallowed past the choking feeling before beginning to rub at her stomach in gentle circular motions and then slowly moved up her body. It took all the effort he could sum up to not react to her body; bruised or not. She needed him to be neutral, to take care of her and if his body betrayed his reaction he felt sure she would run screaming. When he got to her chest he forced his face neutral and steadied himself and her with a hand on her bare waist while the other with the shirt scrubbed softly. A soft gasp escaped her lips and Deeks jerked back, panic written across his features.

"OH God – I'm so sorry –" Deeks started but she shook her head.

"It doesn't hurt," Kensi murmured and when he caught her gaze they were liquid chocolate; one dark and the other milk and the reaction he was fighting so hard to prevent started up and he forced his mind to non-sexual topics. His gun, Monty, surfing…

Her hand palmed his cheek and she smiled up at him. Good help him if his heart didn't skip a beat at that smile of hers. He was wrapped around her pinky; hook, line, and sinker. And for the thousandth time he found himself wondering when the hell that happened. It certainly wasn't from the beginning. Granted he had been intrigued as hell when he first saw her at the MMA gym and later at the victim's house, but once they'd been partnered he was sure she would drive him insane with her constant one-upping and tough-girl routine. Somehow she had gotten under his skin and consumed all of him; his body, his mind, and his heart. He vaguely wondered if he ever stood a chance before her lips reached up to meet his and all thoughts were lost. He felt her tongue glide across his bottom lip before gently sucking it into her mouth and nibbling until his mouth opened and the kiss depended so that their tongues went to war.

Kensi felt like her brain was dancing with a thousand stars and her stomach was out of control as his warm and soft lips worked hers over until she was a puddle of girl-goo in his arms. She wanted and needed him more than anything else in the world – ribs be damned. Kensi pulled him lower and arched her body up into his and tried to ignore the pain this brought. Deeks traced a trail of wet kisses down along her jaw, then her throat, then down to the tops of her breasts. Easing her back down to the ground, he hovered his body carefully over hers so that he could place open mouthed kisses over her breasts through her bra.

"Mmmmmmm," Kensi's head fell back and let her eyes droop shut, just riding the soft waves of pleasure he was giving her. "Deeks… more…"

Deeks grinned against the cotton fabric of her bra before lifting it up just high enough for him latch onto the tip of her left breast and she cried out in surprise and desire. He spent equal amounts of time on each breast until she squirmed and her whimpers were a steady noise. Finally he kissed down her stomach and lower until he was kissing the fabric line of her pants. His eyes moved up her body until they locked gazes and she nodded quickly, already desperate to reach the finish line. Deeks tugged her pants along with every layer underneath down and off so that she lay before him naked but for her bra that was resting across the top of her chest. Even a little smudged up she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. He took his time kissing up her legs, inching closer and closer to her center. Her desperate plea for him to hurry up ended any thought that he might milk out the preshow any longer and he closed the distance to where she really wanted him.

Kensi's back arched and pain shot through her torso, followed by blazing hot pleasure as his mouth worked absolute magic on her. Unable to find anything to grip or hold around her, she wound her fingers through his hair and tried not to pull or direct in any way. He was doing just fine all on his own if the proximity of her orgasm was any indication. Normally she preferred the men in her life not to do this because it involved a certain level of trust, but she could definitely get used to Deeks doing this. She could feel her body dancing at the edge of a mind blowing orgasm and she squirmed beneath his attention until he slipped a single digit into her and she came screaming his name and any pain she was feeling from her injuries was overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure crashing over her, over and over. His tongue and lips eased her down from her climax until her body felt like it was softly humming with only a dull ache of pain coming from her ribs.

"Deeks, that was – " Kensi couldn't process any words that could accurately describe just how amazing he was. "Wow…"

Deeks gave a short laugh and grinned up at her. "Glad you approve."

"Mhmm," Kensi felt almost loopy with all the pent of desire temporarily satiated. "C'mere," she motioned for him to move further up her body until he was lying beside her with an arm draped across her body to keep her close.

When his face was finally close enough, Kensi tilted her head so she could seal her lips over his. He groaned into her mouth and she felt his arousal through the pants as it brushed up against the side of her hip. Grinning into the kiss, Kensi shifted her body so that she faced him and used her free hand to lightly trace the outline of his manhood.

"Kensi!" Deeks whispered, unable to stop his body from pushing further into hers. "You're hurt and you should be focusing on resting."

"See now there's a problem with that, because I can't seem to focus on anything but you and more specifically, thissss," she held him just a little tighter in her hand before moving up and down over the fabric.

"K-kens…" Deeks tried to sound like he was giving her warning, but it came off as more breathy much to his embarrassment. He was acting like he'd never been touched by a woman before, but she always was the exception to every rule in his book.

"Do you honestly believe you can rest with this being soooooo hard?" Kensi purred in his ear, nipping at his lobe.

"Oh God you make it impossible to be the good guy," Deeks groaned, thrusting his hips into her hand.

"I don't want you to be the good guy right now," Kensi grinned, already making a mental list of things she wanted to do to him. First things first, she wanted to really feel him, so she worked her hand under the waistband of his pants until she felt burning hot skin beneath her touch. She lightly scraped her barely-there nails along the skin until she felt his arousal pulsing into the back of her hand and grasped it carefully.

Deeks groaned, allowing his body to take over his actions as her hand moved up and down with small variations that would make his breath catch until he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Kensi!" He groaned her name as his seed filled her hand and created a mess of both of them. "Ummm… sorry…"

"Huh? Why would you be sorry?" Kensi asked, slipping her hand from beneath his pants and kinda feeling like a teenager sneaking around with her boyfriend.

"Well, you're messy again," Deeks offered, looking a little abashed. "Actually, we're both messy now…"

Kensi chuckled before smearing her hand across his stomach.

"Hey!" Deeks whined, trying to escape her reach.

"You're really messy now," Kensi grinned.

"And you're evil. Absolutely evil," Deeks pouted as he moved a little further away to try and wash himself before it all dried.

After they had both cleaned up and redressed, they both stretched out on the floor in front of the fire and cuddled close together in a position that didn't hurt Kensi. With the residual warmth from their dying fire and the cozy nature of their position, Kensi was finding it almost impossible to stay awake. She kept jerking awake until Deeks chuckled and pinned her down a little better.

"Sleep, Fern," Deeks murmured into her hair. "You need to be well rested and feeling better for tomorrow because we've gotta finish this thing so we can have crazy amounts of hot sex in a bed. Or at least in a place with central heat. I'm not very picky at this point."

Kensi rolled her eyes before snuggling closer to him and letting her body relax. "If you insist," she murmured, already dozing off.

"I do," Deeks yawned. "G'night partner."

"Night."

*Team Sallen*

"Have you thought about feeding him?" Sam asked as they broke for water. Callen was currently still armed with his long stick while he kept one eye on the cat-sized black bird that lurked just out of his reach.

"I'm not sharing my food with him," Callen said testily. "We don't have much as it is and if I feed him, he'll never leave me alone."

"You might have a point there," Sam agreed and looked thoughtful. "You should at least give him a name then."

"How about Hetty?" Callen half joked. "This bird is always nearby and knows all my sore spots."

Sam guffawed and nodded. "Nature's version of Hetty it is."

The bird cawed at from overhead and after a few minutes of constant noise, Callen waved the stick around some more before shouting up at it.

"Oi! Hetty! Can it!" Callen shouted.

The bird swooped down and managed to find an open spot to peck at on Callen's shoulder.

"HEY!" Callen rubbed his shoulder and picked his pace up to catch up to Sam.

"Don't even think about walking closer to me," Sam said. "That's your pet bird and I don't want anything to do with it."

"It's been following us for the last two hours," Callen moped. "Why hasn't Hetty give up already?"

"Because this is nature's Hetty we're talking about here," Sam teased. "When does she ever give up?"

*OPS*

"We should've picked a smaller mountain," Eric whined. "It's so boring around here without the team."

"Tell me about it," Nell sighed. "I can only do much more archiving of old case files before I want to throw myself out a window!"

"Really?!" Eric's voice was worried and almost panicked.

"Well, no," Nell frowned. "But I'm tempted to steal a helicopter to bring them all back. I mean, I know they're okay because their GPS bleeps are moving, but the only back up they have is each other out there and we can't help them from out here."

"I wouldn't be too worried, Nell," Eric said, patting her on the shoulder a little awkwardly. "Sam is an ex-seal and Kensi is some kind of survival expert. They're all in good hands."

"Ugh, I know, I just miss them and the excitement that comes with them," Nell pouted.

"I know what will cheer you up," Eric perked up. "How about we do a second fantasy football team?"

Nell sighed and nodded. "I suppose."

A/N: No excuses, except that I'm cross country and hotels aren't very creative spaces to write in. Thank you for the inspiring reviews though! Don't let me hold you back from leaving more :D


	12. Chapter 12

Kensi woke to the warm and content feeling of being wrapped up in the arms of her partner and she wasn't sure she ever wanted to move, even if it meant they lost this race to the finish line. The second feeling that crept into her awareness was the overall feeling like she'd been hit by a truck or perhaps fallen down a mountain. She let out a soft groan of protest as she tested each limb just enough to see if she'd be any use to them today. The sooner she started moving the better off she'd probably be, but she would have to wriggle free of her partner who was laid out beside her with an arm and leg thrown possessively around her hip and legs.

"Deeeeeeeks," Kensi groaned and fidgeted to try and move out from under the weight of his two appendages.

"Snuggle time, no speaky…" Deeks groaned, clearly still asleep as he cuddled closer.

"Come on, I gotta pee!" Kensi whined and she wiggled around some more until he finally woke and grinned over at her.

"Morning princess," he murmured before placing a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"I really have to pee," Kensi grumbled in embarrassment, earning her a soft chuckle from her partner.

Deeks got to his feet and then reached his hands down to help her up too. Kensi hissed through her teeth as her body whole heartedly protested the movement and she stumbled to her feet.

"You okay?" Deeks' face was on high alert with worry for her and she nodded to appease him.

"I think I just need to move around some and it will get better," Kensi answered.

Deeks looked a little skeptical but nodded. "We can still use the flare gun or phone. We've made it past the minimum days now and we have a legitimate reason to call this quits."

Kensi paused in her walk to the door before turning to face him again. "Yeah, but then we'll never know if we could have actually finished this."

Sighing, Deeks accepted defeat and silently vowed to finish this trip as quickly as possible without causing her more injury. He wanted a nice warm bed with his partner in it. It seemed he would have to settle for a sleeping bag with his partner in it for the next few days. After eating some breakfast, packing everything up again (with Deeks sneaking in more things into his pack when she wasn't looking), and getting dressed in all of their layers they finally headed out again. It took several minutes of Kensi staring up into the sky, then back down at the compass, then around at the woods surrounding them before she began walking in a specific direction. He followed, obedient and silent for now, as they began their trip around the mountain.

It only took about 30 minutes before he was bored out of his mind. The scenic nature views had finally grown old and as much as he loved staring at his partner's backside, he wasn't sure he could do that for another eight to ten hours. The current nature setting for the day was snow dusted nature with a chilly bite to the air, but otherwise, the skies were clear and if it weren't for all the trees, the sun may have shone through to warm them up some.

"Do you think maybe Sam and Callen are nearby?" Deeks asked. "Maybe we could give them a shout and have lunch together."

"I'm sure they're well past where we are now," Kensi sighed, not breaking her pace for the conversation.

"That's a shame," Deeks sighed. "They might have had something other than fish to eat on them that they could share."

"Getting tired of seafood?" Kensi grinned back at him while still heading forward.

"Just a bit," Deeks grimaced. "At least its food I guess."

"We could hunt on our way if you'd like," Kensi offered. "I could teach you how to use the bow."

Deeks perked up at that idea. "Sure! That would be pretty cool."

"K," Kensi stopped and pulled off the bow and an arrow before turning to her partner. "Hold it like this. Hand here and a few fingers here on the string. Good." Kensi physically put limbs and fingers where they were needed until she was satisfied.

"What about the arrow?" Deeks asked, getting excited over shooting something.

"Not just yet, shaggy," Kensi shook her head in mirth. "First you try pulling the string back and releasing without hurting yourself and then we'll talk arrows."

Deeks playfully pouted at first, but then he got caught up in just how close she was to him and it occurred to him that he no longer had to resist the pull to touch and kiss her. It would probably be a novelty for quite some time. So with the bow forgotten, he closed the distance between them and kissed her as if she was water and he was stuck in a desert. She moaned into his mouth as her lips parted and she caught on to his actions. After a minute, Kensi tried to pull back, but he would lean forward to continue.

"We're not going to ever make it home if we keep this up," Kensi murmured between kisses.

"As long as we're together, I don't care," Deeks murmured back, swallowing her soft chuckle and turning it into a whimper.

Kensi's stomach did Olympic style acrobatics at his words and she felt the world fade from around her.

"You are so cheesy…" Kensi snorted, trying to cover up just how much his words meant to her.

"But you loooooove it when I'm cheesy," Deeks grinned into another kiss.

That 'L' word sent a shiver down her spine and she deepened the kiss so that she wouldn't think too hard on his choice of words, but soon air became a necessity and they pulled apart.

"Do you want to learn how to use the bow, or not?" Kensi sighed, finding it painful to move away from him.

"I can think of a few other things I'd like to learn," Deeks smiled brightly and Kensi shook her head.

"You're hopeless," Kensi scowled, no real hard feelings behind it.

Kensi spent the next half an hour trying to teach Deeks how to use the weapon and both to her delight and disappointment; he was a pretty quick study for a city-boy.

"Not too shabby," Kensi nodded her approval after some time. "I'm still making you take the lead while we hike on. Can't have you accidently shooting me in the back with an arrow now, can we?"

"Your faith in me is impressive," Deeks drawled with an eye roll.

"Hey, I wouldn't even give most people the only real weapon," Kensi grinned cheekily at him.

"True…" Deeks pondered thoughtfully. He took the lead without further questioning her motive and in a single file, they traversed the woods for almost two hours before he spotted a brown rabbit huddled down in the snow. A wave of guilt washed over him before he squared his shoulders and pulled the cable back with the arrow already in place. Taking aim and hoping he didn't cause the rabbit unnecessary pain, he loosed the arrow, closing his eyes at the last second. He heard the arrow hit wood with a soft thud and then saw the rabbit scurry away without a scratch. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this sort of thing.

"It's okay, Deeks," Kensi said softly, appearing beside him. "Next one has your name all over it."

He nodded and moved forward to retrieve the arrow from its new home. They continued on for another hour before spotting a wild turkey. Kensi couldn't help that saliva was pooling in her mouth at the thought of cooking and devouring that turkey and she silently hoped Deeks would get this one. She watched as he pulled the cable back with the arrow and carefully took aim. After only a few seconds of hesitation, the arrow was loose with a soft twang and the turkey was speared through the chest. It didn't move as it bled out in the snow and she smiled like a proud parent.

"That was a good shot," Kensi said, breaking the silence. "I doubt he felt a thing."

Deeks nodded, feeling a bit squeamish, but then remembering just how hungry he was.

"I'll prepare the bird if you want to get a fire ready and rest," Kensi offered, walking over to the bird. Her normal instinct was to tease him over his apparent dislike of killing an animal, but she could give him a break this once. He did look a little pale around the edges anyway and she didn't want him fainting on her.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Deeks said, sounding a bit distracted.

They both moved into action with their own tasks; Kensi plucking the bird a good twenty feet away while Deeks worked up a fire and the tripod to cook their meat with. When Kensi had finished plucking and washing the bird she brought it over and between the two of them, they managed to slice and dice it up so that they could cook the turkey in pieces.

"So what do you wanna do while we wait for this to cook?" Deeks asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Do you think of anything else?" Kensi scoffed with a chuckle.

"Well there's always surfing, but that's kinda tough out here and really it's only like the tenth thing to come to mind," Deeks grinned, starting to zone out some.

"And what other nine things are on your mind?" Kensi asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, there's this overwhelming urge to kiss you and never stop," Deeks started, flicking one finger out as if to keep a tally.

Kensi's mouth gaped open as words failed her.

"Then there's the wanting to kiss every bare inch of you until you're begging me for more," Deeks said casually, ticking off another finger.

"I don't beg," Kensi stuttered out, blushing at his words.

"We'll see about that," Deeks grinned. "I also want to make love to you properly, of course."

"Properly?" Kensi asked in confusion, refusing to linger on that damn 'L' word again.

"Mhmm," Deeks nodded. "A time and place where I can show you the perks of being Marty Deeks' woman."

"I don't belong to anyone," Kensi frowned, bothered that the idea of belonging to him didn't sounds as bad as it should have.

"Of course you don't," Deeks backpedaled, concerned that maybe he had overstepped the boundaries of their fledgling relationship.

"What else?" Kensi asked.

"What else, what?" Deeks asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your list of things on your mind," Kensi filled in.

"Oh, huh, well I can't be a complete open book, can I?" Deeks smiled, hoping she'd let him off the hook this once. She gave him a skeptical look before nodding and relief washed over him. "So how are the ribs feeling so far?"

"Sore, but the tight binding is definitely helping," Kensi answered. "I don't think I'll slow us down any if we want to pick up the pace. I'm ready for a nice soft bed."

"With me in it, right?" Deeks added cheekily.

"Mmmmmm…" Kensi pretended to think on it until she saw his face fall some. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Good, cos I suspect we'll be lucky if we leave that bed for a few days once we get back," Deeks smiled, gazing off into the distance as if already imaging their exploits in bed together.

"Deeks!" Kensi shoved his shoulder in mock outrage. "We could always do something about it now…"

Deeks watched as her eyes darkened slightly and he swallowed the pool of saliva that began building up in his mouth.

"We got ten minutes or so while the meat cooks," Kensi said with a sly grin, inching closer to him.

"Sweetcheeks, what I have in mind will take much longer than ten minutes," Deeks said in a low voice that reverberated with the building lust that seemed to flare between them all at once.

"We could try…" Kensi said, blushing when she heard the desperate tremor in her own voice.

"Maybe if you hadn't fallen down a mountain side and gotten hurt," Deeks said, eyeing her carefully. "I can wait."

Kensi fought the urge to pout, because even though he was sure he could wait, she was just as sure that she couldn't. She could already feel her body's reaction to the idea of extracurricular activities with her partner, but did not beg and she wouldn't start now.

"Fine, your loss," Kensi said, trying to keep her voice light.

"Don't I know it," Deeks grinned, eyeing her from head to toe as she sat beside him on a fallen log. "Think we can make it another twelve miles before dusk?"

"Bah! I bet we can make it fifteen!" Kensi balked.

"I suppose if we don't have to stop for hunting, then we might be able to," Deeks said thoughtfully. "Let's finish up here and get going then."

Kensi nodded and worked to wrap cooked meat in foil and then packed their bags with the food while Deeks cooked. Half an hour later they were both shouldering their bags and continuing their trek. The entire time all Kensi could do was squirm in place as she followed her partner imagining how she could possibly get him to break his celibacy pact with himself before the end of their trip. He may be able to wait but she had waited long enough and once they got back they would more than likely be consumed by cases and it would be harder to find time with just them. She mulled this over for hours as they walked on, trying to come up with a way that she could persuade him to participate in more. By the time they finished the day and had pitched the tent, Kensi couldn't keep the grin off her face.

She had a plan.

A/N: This took far too long and I wouldn't blame anyone for not reviewing. Thank you for reading though!


End file.
